A Better Chance
by HarryFreak31793
Summary: After a few mistakes made by Lucius Malfoy. Sirius Black is left to raise a blonde haired little girl. AU world with Free!Sirius and Good!Peter. I fail summary tests so please read the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer and AN: **I do not own Harry Potter. Please I know this chapter seems to be going pretty quickly but I wanted to leave room for a couple of drabbles. The reason Sirius decided to take in Amirielle will eventually be revealed. After this chapter we jump to Harry's first year it will be parallel with the books with major and minor changes to the plot lines.

"I heard some good news today Lucius," Voldemort said in a cool voice.

"Yes my Lord," Lucius replied from his place knelling on the ground.

"I heard your wife is pregnant. Is that true Lucius?" Voldemort asked.

"Yes," Lucius replied.

"I want you to complete this test for me Lucius," Voldemort said with a cool snarl.

"My Lord your wish is my command," Lucius said.

"If this first child of yours is not a male heir you need you must give her up," Voldemort said with a sick grin.

"My Lord? Please don't do this it will tear my wife a—" Lucius started.

"Do you care more for your wife then for our cause?" Voldemort hissed.

"I just don't understand," Lucius whispered.

"What made you think you were meant to understand? I'll tell you my reasoning. By giving up your daughter you prove to me that you are devoted enough to our cause to do anything I ask." Voldemort replied harshly.

"Of course my Lord I'll do as you say my Lord," Lucius said.

"Good," Voldemort said, "Oh and if I find out you gave her to someone who is close to you in order to see the child again you can be sure there will be consequences."

"Yes my Lord," Lucius replied.

"You may leave," Voldemort dismissed him with a wave of his hand. Lucius stood and turned toward the door where his wife Narcissa stood silent tears running down her face. He offered her his hand and she refused it leaving without him.

~June 30, 1978~

Nine Months Later

"Push!" the Mid-Witch yelled and Narcissa did.

"ARGH," She screamed and a cry filled the room. Lucius Malfoy stood at the doorway.

"What is it Miss Hatfield?" He asked.

"It's a girl sir," she said.

"Give her to me now," Lucius said and after a muttered cleaning spell the witch handed him the child. He swept out of the room and headed towards the only safe Apparition point in the house. He left with a pop and appeared outside a little home surrounded by a pond. After muttering a quick Dissolution Charm he snuck up to the house. Transfiguring a twig into a basket he set his daughter down on the front step and after placing the letter Narcissa had wrote a while back he knocked on the door and Disappeared into the night.

Sirius Black opened the door, "Andromeda!" He yelled and picked up the basket.

"What Sirius—Oh my… is that a baby?" Andromeda Tonks said rushing over and picking the now crying child out of the basket.

"Yes. She only looks a few hours old poor thing," Sirius replied, "There's a note."

"Well read it!" Andromeda Tonks said as Nymphadora stumbled down the stairs.

"Mummy, where did the baby come from?" the little girl asked.

"Shh honey let Sirius read," Andromeda said.

"Dear Andy, I feel weird sending you this but I need your help. Lucius made a mistake and because of that mistake I have to give up my daughter. I want her raised by family but we are not allowed to see her. I instantly thought of you. I know you have a child of you own to raise and I apologize if this causes you any trouble. I just can't bear the thought of my baby girl being brought up by strangers. Please, I wanted to name her Amirielle please take care of my girl. Love, Cissy," Sirius said and then looked up at the child.

"Oh Sirius there is no way we could. Oh Merlin, Ted just got a new job. We don't have the money—" Andromeda started.

"I'll take her," Sirius interrupted.

"You'll what?" Andromeda asked.

"I'll take her," Sirius replied holding out his arms for the child. Andromeda placed the girl in his arms and she quieted snuggled up to his leather jacket, "I have no clue what to do with a child but I'll take her."

"Oh Sirius," Andromeda said. She remembered how close Narcissa and Sirius were until he ran away, "I'll help where I can. Come upstairs I'll give you Dora's old nursery things. You'll have to get some baby formula and diapers."

After a few hours Sirius had shrunk the boxes of things Andromeda had got him. Learned how to change a diaper and mix formula he was ready to Apparate to his two bedroom flat. He held Amirielle close to him and with a pop he was home. He put the basket on the edge of his couch. He quickly went into the empty bedroom and set up the nursery. Sirius Black was still in shock about what he did. How could he have agreed to take a child when he barely remembered to take a shower after a long day training at the Academy. He sighed and put the little baby into the crib. He went to the fireplace and poked his head through the fire to Godric's Hallow.

"Sirius you scared me," Lily Potter said as he hand flew to her heart.

"Lily… uh… I have a problem. Why don't you and James come over for a while," Sirius said.

~June 30, 1980~

"Happy Birthday Dear Mirie! Happy Birthday to you!" the adults at the party sang. Bill and Charlie Weasley ran around underfoot. Amirielle sat at a table her blonde curls bouncing around her head as she watched her two identical companions stick their fingers in the icing of her bright blue cake. Molly Weasley chastised the twins while holding a young Ron in her arms. A very pregnant Lily Potter giggled while James put his arms around her shoulder. Dora Tonks was changing her face every five seconds. The chaos was almost to much to bear, but Sirius's flat was ready for a two year olds birthday party. Sirius came over and holding a knife and allowed the young girl to put her hands around the handle while he cut the cake. Two years had passed since that fateful night when he was eating dinner at his cousin's house.

Amirielle Black had grown on Sirius heart so quickly he barely had time to adjust. The baby had cried the entire first night if she wasn't in Sirius's arms and Sirius didn't get any sleep. Lily went to the store and picked up the necessary baby and baby proofing things for his apartment. Then time started to fly. One day she was learning to roll over the next day she was crawling and now Sirius, who always saw himself as quick and sprightly, could hardly keep up with the little blonde. Lily had agreed to baby-sit while Sirius and James were at the Auror Academy. Sirius was pretty much settled into life as a single parent and he wouldn't trade this chaotic birthday party for anything in the world.

"Pressies daddy!" Amirielle said tugging on Sirius pants.

"Us first!" Fred and George said in unison and brought a shoe box over to the table. To Molly Weasley's horror, the box opened and out hopped a little green frog. He hopped around the table for a while before settling back in his box. Amirielle clapped her little hands and walked over to Fred and George and gave them both a kiss on the cheek. The blushed and returned the favor. Sirius snapped a quick picture and smiled.

"Here Mirie," Dora Tonks said handing a box, that had obviously been wrapped by an eight year old, to Amirielle.

"Tank you Dora," Amirielle said and started fiddling with the bow. Sirius leaned over her and undid the bow. Amirielle then pulled out a bright blue teddy bear and smiled. She hugged the enchanted bear and it hugged her back. She giggled again and Dora looked pleased. James then snuck behind Amirielle and set a box in front of her. Amirielle tore into the wrapping paper and pulled out music box in the same color as everything else. Opening the box she saw about twenty ribbons and bows. Lily called her over and gave her another box and she opened it up and smiled at the silver brush, comb, and mirror.

"It's enchanted to grow with her, and her initials are on the handles," Lily said with a smile and Amirielle climbed up as best she could in her lap. Sirius snapped a picture of Lily brushing Amirielle's hair. While Lily had his daughter occupied He snuck into his room and brought out a big box wrapped in more bright blue paper. Amirielle jumped off of Lily's lap and started opening the box. She found a Little Players Broomstick and Gear Set. She started squealing and pulled it out petting it like a pet. Smiling she held up the gear and looked at her dad. He put the blue gear over her pants and lifted her on the now floating broom. He then showed her how to grip the handle and she took off. Fred and George chased after her. Amirielle dismounted and let her friends have a go. Sirius smiled at his daughter and sat on the couch next to his best friend's wife. Life couldn't get much better.

~October 31, 1981~

Life couldn't get much worse. Sirius stood there his godson on one hip and his daughter holding his hand. He looked at the ruins of his best friend's house. The house wear just three nights ago he had had dinner. The Auror heard footsteps he turned.

"Get behind me Mirie. Show yourself!" He yelled into the darkness.

"It's only me Sirius," Peter Pettigrew said walking into the light.

"I should kill you!" Sirius said.

"Save your spells it wasn't me," Peter said, "I wasn't the Secret Keeper."

"Like hell you weren't!" Sirius said.

"I wasn't, it was Walter Bright," Peter replied, "You know that kid who followed the four of us around. With you out of the picture in the way of Secret Keepers we thought Remus and I would be to obvious. Walter always seemed like a loyal dust speck and you can or cannot believe me. I'm going after the traitor and I'm going to kill him after I tear him limb from limb."

Peter spun on his heels and took off down an alley way. Sirius let him go. If he didn't have two children he now had to take care of he might have went after Peter.

"Are you okay?" a gruff voice said from beside him. Sirius spun and held tight to Harry who had just fell asleep, "Hold yer horses it's only me."

"Don't sneak up on me like that Hagrid," Sirius said.

"I can't believe it. James and Lily dead. They were good people," Hagrid said pulling out a tablecloth size handkerchief.

"What are you doing here Hagrid?" Sirius asked

"Dumbledore sent me. He wants me ter bring Harry. He's gonna live wit some Muggles. Dumbledore thinks he safer," Hagrid said.

"You got to be kidding me Hagrid," Sirius said holding onto Harry tighter.

"Dumbledore's orders Sirius," Hagrid replied.

"Here take my bike," Sirius said wrapping Harry up in his blanket and laying him in Hagrid's arms.

"Daddy. Can I kiss him bye?" Amirielle asked and Sirius picked her up. She gave Harry a light kiss on the cheek, "Bye, bye, baby Harry."

"I'll see you Sirius," Hagrid said and got on the bike and soared off into the night. Sirius took one last look at the house and picking up Amirielle he turned to leave. The Healers would be there any minute and he didn't want Amirielle to see Lily's lifeless corpse.

As the pair walked away the three year old wiped the silent tears from her father's eyes.

**AN:** Reviews make for a happy person.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm up!" a very sleepy Sirius Black said as he was tackled by the blonde thirteen year old that lived in the second bedroom of his flat.

"Do you want me to miss the train?" She asked getting off him.

"Yes," Sirius replied, "Because you cannot be old enough to go to Hogsmeade!"

"Just yesterday you gave me a list of sweets to try from Honeydukes," Amirielle replied.

"Liar," he said and booted his daughter out of his room so he could get dressed.

Later they stood outside the platform waiting on the Weasleys and eating egg sandwiches. A few seconds later the Weasley twins rounded the corner and Amirielle waved at her best friends. The redheaded twins picked up the pace and suddenly the area was swarmed by redheads.

"How was your summer Mir?" Fred asked after giving Amirielle a hug.

"Spent half of it playing Quidditch as usual," the Chaser said with a wide grin, her blonde ponytail bouncing.

"Oh yes the best chaser for the Gryffindor team can't lose her edge," George said giving Amirielle a hug as well.

"I just practice with the team I'm not old enough to play yet," Amirielle replied as her father looked down at her with a proud smile on his face.

"Alright you three can talk on the train," Molly Weasley said. She ushered her eldest sons through. Her youngest son was about to go on until she heard a voice.

"Excuse Me," a little dark haired boy said to Molly. Molly looked at the child. He had to be Ron's age and probably a Muggleborn. He did look vaguely familiar but she couldn't place his face. His hair was awfully untidy and his clothes had to be a good three sizes to big on him. The poor boy didn't even have proper glasses although the eyes behind him were the prettiest she had ever seen. They looked--

"Merlin!" Sirius said, "What-What is y-our name?"

"Harry Potter," the boy said and Molly's hand flew to her mouth. She saw it now Lily's eyes inside James' face. The next thing the lot of them knew Sirius was kneeling beside the boy.

"Your father was James?" Sirius asked and Harry nodded, "Your mother was Lily?"

Another nod.

"Harry, there is no way you'll remember me well my name is Sirius Black and… uh… you father… he-he he and I were… well… your father was like a brother to me Harry," Sirius slowly stuttered out.

"You knew my father?" Harry asked.

"Sirius the train will be leaving soon," Molly said.

"Uh… this is my daughter Amirielle… hey why don't you take him through," Sirius said.

"Okay… hey," she said and whispered something in her dad's ear. Sirius cracked a smile, "Hey want to do something really fun?"

"Sure," Harry said.

"Climb up here and sit on my trunk," Amirielle said and Harry did.

"What about my things?" he asked.

"My dad has them. Hey, Mrs. Weasley why don't you get Ron's things and he and Ginny can have a go," Amirielle said and winked at the other boy. Without a look at their mother they clambered up on top of Amirielle's trunk. The thirteen year old aimed her trunk towards the barrier and ran. The younger ones giggled as they zoomed through the barrier. Fred and George were standing on the other side.

"Hey, we want a ride!" they said in unison.

"Aw I'm sorry it's a one time only thing," Amirielle said with a smile as the three unloaded. Sirius and Mrs. Weasley came through. After the woman checked her two youngest children over she sighed and looked at Amirielle.

"Hey, Mir, Lee's got a tarantula we're…" George started.

"I'll be there in a minute," Amirielle said and waved the twins off. The two teenagers bid farewell to their mother and left to join a small group hanging around Lee.

"See you at Christmas," Amirielle said and gave her dad a hug.

"Do you have any questions for me?" Sirius said his hands on her shoulders.

"No," Amirielle said. Sirius smiled. He had decided, after he told her she was adopted, that he would wait until she went to Hogwarts before giving her the option of knowing who her parents were. He wanted it to be her choice. So he asked her if she wanted to know and the answer was always no. Amirielle would say she was his father and no one else mattered. Amirielle gave him a kiss on the cheek and turned to run to her friends. Sirius sighed.

"Do I just get on?" Harry asked looking for a conductor. Sirius was brought back down to earth. He looked down at the boy who still seemed to be mesmerized by the steam engine.

"Yeah," Sirius said and ruffled the boy's hair. The young man seemed to welcome the affection of a stranger and that worried Sirius, "Do you have any one to write to?"

"Not really," Harry replied looking at his hands.

"Well now you do. Just tell Amirielle and she'll give you the address," Sirius said and the boy's face brightened. The last call for boarding was called and Harry ran off. Sirius smiled and waited until the train went out of sight.


	3. Chapter 3

Amirielle jumped on the train with Fred, George and Lee and after meeting up with Alicia and Angelina they made their way to the compartment they usually always rode in. Smiling the three girls sat opposite their male friends. While Lee put his spider away Amirielle pulled out her box of self-shuffling playing cards and caught up with Alicia and Angelina.

"So how was your summer?" She asked Alicia.

"The usual spent one month with my mother and the Muggle part of my family and the other month with my dad and the Magical part of my family. Mum tried to do the whole mother bonding thing. She took me and my little sister to the beach. Let's just say it was a total disaster." Alicia said with and exasperated sigh. It was a well known fact among the group that Alicia had a strained relationship with her mother and her half sister both who were Muggles and didn't understand Alicia's world.

"Well what did you do with your dad?" Angelina asked motioning for Amirielle to sit at her feet.

"We went shopping in Diagon Alley and he bought me new Quidditch gear it's scarlet with gold accents!" Alicia said obviously excited about being a Chaser this year instead of being on the reserve team.

"Well I'll stick with my clashing bright blue gear," Amirielle said as Angelina started to braid her hair.

"I can always see you when I need to pass the Quaffle," Angelina replied and the girls laughed.  
"I think I have Bill's old gear," Fred said screwing his eyebrows together, "Or Charlie's."

"Not Percy's" George said with a laugh, "Prim and proper prefect Percy."

"Oh did he get prefect?" Angelina said.

"Yes," Fred said in an exasperated tone.

"Oh you should be at least a little proud of him," Amirielle said flinching a little when Angelina accidentally pulled her hair.

"Sorry. Amirielle is right you two shouldn't pick on him so much. He probably feels ostracized enough," Angelina replied.

"Oh it's always been up to us to keep our brothers' heads from inflating," George replied.

"Oh and who keeps your heads from inflating," Lee asked.

"I didn't know they could get any bigger," Amirielle said and the twins looked offended.

"We adopt her into our crew…" Fred started.

"Treated her like family…" George continued.

"And this is how she repays us!" they finished in unison.

"Well, now I'm confused," Alicia said.

"How?" Fred asked.

"I was under the impression that we let the two of you into our crew," Alicia said pointing at her and Amirielle.

"You're funny," George said with a fake laugh. After Angelina finished Amirielle's hair she motioned to Alicia who obliged. Ever since their first year, when Amirielle commented Angelina's braids, she had braided their hair in similar styles before they got to school. The sorting had been hard for the three girls, Amirielle in particular. Even though her father was a Gryffindor she was scared. According to her dad her real parents had both been in Slytherin. She wasn't prepared to face the fact that sometimes these things were inherited. She was the first one to sit under the Sorting Hat that year. She only had one thought when the Sorting Hat was placed on her head. _Please think about it. _The Sorting Hat did think about it, and after about ten minutes the Sorting hat called out GRYFFINDOR! When her five friends joined her she realized she might have been in Gryffindor no matter what.

"So who do you think the new Seeker is going to be?" Fred asked Amirielle.

"You know unless there is and undiscovered second year I think we're going to have problems finding one," Amirielle replied as she looked at herself in her mirror. Though she was absentminded outwardly when Amirielle set her mind to something she would surpass everyone. The problem was there were so few things Amirielle felt worthy of setting her mind to. Right now Quidditch, Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions were at the top of her list.

"Well I just hope we get someone who is faster the Madame Hooch," Alicia replied.

"That was embarrassing," Angelina laughed recalling the time when last years Seeker was slower then the flying teacher.

"I still say he was hexed," George said.

"With what?" Lee asked laughing. George shot Lee a dirty look.

"You know I ought' a pummel you," George said and the shorter Lee pretended to cower behind Amirielle. The five foot ten chaser measured herself up to her taller friend.

"I could take you," She said and put her hand up in a mock fighting position. George put his up in surrender Amirielle smiled, "I got my cards out are we going to play Exploding Snap or not?" Everyone smiled and got in a circle to play.

AN: Now I know there are people who are reading this but I only have one Review! So I will not put up another chapter until I get three reviews it's a small number so please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thank you for the reviews! Also thanks Joss Stone for your music it spiked the muse right into me. :)

The train stopped and the six friends jumped out of the train. Amirielle clinging to her grey cat and Fred sporting a scratch the group was laughing at their friend.

"I've told you he doesn't like boys but you just had to try and pick him up," Amirielle said with a smile as she persuaded the cat into his basket.

"Well you had just said he let your dad hold him," Fred complained as he helped the girls into the carriage.

"He lives with my dad during the summer he doesn't see him as a threat," Amirielle replied. Fred puffed his chest out.

"So he sees me as a threat," Fred replied.

"Yes a three year old ten pound cat sees you as a threat. You must be proud!" Amirielle said and laughed when the carriage started moving and Fred about fell out.

"So what do you think of the Cannons chances this year?" George asked. Lee blew a raspberry and put his thumb down.

"I don't think they could get any worse," Amirielle replied defending her team, "They can only go up from here."

"Yeah, they might just end up the second worst team in the league this year," Alicia said and Amirielle pushed her.

"Funny," Amirielle replied. She kicked back and leaned her head onto Fred shoulder. The two friends caught others eyes and laughed like thirteen year olds do. Alicia the proceeded to talk about Quidditch and the discussion almost lead into a fight between the Cannon supporters and their better advised friends.

When they finally got to the Great Hall Amirielle took her place between the twins and proceeded to make herself comfortable for the Sorting. When the first years entered the hall she saw Fred and George's younger brother Ron and the boy the met on the station. She felt kind of protective of the boy, Harry. He had look so lost at the station and she hope he would be sorted into Gryffindor so she could watch over him. She waited with baited breath ignoring most of the sorting except when a small blonde haired boy walked up to the stool. She gasped.

It was like looking in a mirror. The others had noticed it too. She, herself was floored she didn't think that it could be possible that her biological parents might have had another child. She knew the circumstances in which she had been given up. She listen as the boy, Draco Malfoy, was instantaneously sorted into Slytherin. She had no doubt in her mind after that. Still resolving not to mention it to anyone she decided she would laugh off her friends if they mentioned it.

During her musing she almost missed Harry. Quickly turning her very her attention to the sorting she watched. He had been under the hat almost as long as she had, longer even. She didn't notice the whole hall had go silent though she of all people knew why. She didn't look at the boy as the hero. She looked at him like a scared little first year. Who, not only found out that he was a wizard, but that he was a famous one? To make matters worse Snape was already giving him the death glares that could rival the ones she herself got in class.

The thirteen year old never had a good relationship with her prestigious Potions professor. She never had expected to, but when he called her incompetent in front of the class she decided she would succeed no matter what. He would have to give her the grade she deserves and she would work hard to do the best she could. Jerking back out of her absentmindedness just in time to cheer with the rest of he table, she pushed Fred over and motion for Harry to sit next to her. He smiled and sat down. The sorting finished with Ron being sorted into Gryffindor.

After the Train Left the Station

Sirius Black sigh as the smoke quickly disappeared. Had it really been years since he and James had left the station together for the last time? Sirius slumped putting his hands in the pocket of his leather jacket. He knew he had to get to the store and stock up on things he could actually cook. Living around Muggle he could nuke something in the microwave like a pro. He wept his long hair back as he slipped his helmet on and boarded his bike. It reminded him of the first time he'd taken Amirielle on the bike. It was the scariest moment of his life. Grinning at the fact that she was quickly becoming a pro at riding the metal beast, he mounted it. He wouldn't be surprised if in a few years she didn't ask for one herself.

Sirius parked the car at the local market and headed for the freezer section quickly pulling out a few of his favorite meal when he heard a voice from the past.

"Sirius Black shopping in a Muggle supermarket," Camille Sigourney said laughing. He looked at her astonished. Camille Sigourney had been a Chaser on the Slytherin Quidditch team when he was at school, one of the best considering the fact that she was barely five three and a hundred and twelve. Still she looked great. She always had, "Wouldn't your parents be proud!"

"Good to see you Camille," He said and gave the woman a hug, "But from what I remember your parents wouldn't be to overjoyed to see you here either."

"Well you do have that right," She said with a grin. The two had known each other from birth. The Sigourney family were one of the ancient pureblooded lines. They were upheld in every social circle and Sirius had escorted her to a number of balls and banquets. Now both stood in a Muggle supermarket buying microwave meals. Oh, the irony.

"Excuse me Camille but how did you end up here?" Sirius asked.

"Well I left my house about ten minutes ago turned left at the light and…" She replied in all seriousness.

"Not what I meant Camille," Sirius said.

"Oh you mean how did one of the prestigious purebloods end up in a Muggle supermarket? Well I'm dirt broke and living in a run-down flat trying to make ends meet as a bartender at a Muggle pub near my house. My mother disowned my when I decided to pursue a career as an artist and poof went the gold I had relied on." Camille replied pulling her hair in a pony tail. Sirius realized the years had been good to his old friend and that she looked good in her paint stained white tank top and denim jeans. Still that slight movement reminded him of the last time he had seen Camille and why their friendship had ended. Pressured by her parents Camille had joined up with Voldemort alongside his brother. She hated herself for it. She never had that vision for herself but still she had been used like a pawn, like Regulus and Narcissa. She was given one of two choices become a Death Eater or marry one. She did what was best for her as Narcissa had.

"Well, I hear some ones become a father," Camille said smiling at him her left arm securely at her side.

"Yeah my daughter just boarded the train for her third year," Sirius replied reaching for his wallet. He showed Camille a picture of Amirielle taken with a Muggle camera at her last party.

"Sirius she looks just like Narcissa," Camille said looking at him. Sirius had forgotten that Camille would know about the pact Lucius had made. Sighing, he nodded, "Is she?"

"Yeah," Sirius replied putting hi wallet back and smiling a little.

"I thought she sent her to Andy," Camille said in shock she had been there when the decision was made. Sirius was no where in the equation.

"They were not stable Ted had just gotten a new job and I had just came into money so well as they say the rest is history," Sirius said turning towards the fridge and looking inside.

"Oh well, it was nice seeing you," Camille said, "Uh maybe we can see each other again soon."

"Sure what pub do you work at?" Sirius asked.

"O'Shenanigan's down on fifth," Camille said and turned to leave. Halfway down the aisle she turned around, "Sirius I'm, uh, sorry about everything."

A/N: Sorry for the long update time my grandfather was given six months to a year to live and I just haven't felt like writing lately. This time I would really like a grand total of eight reviews before the next chapter (that's four review this update.)


	5. Chapter 5

AN: If my muse wasn't screaming at me you would not get this chapter. But I hate punishing the six that did review.

Amirielle woke up and stretched. It was the first day of classes and she was ready to go. Sprinting to the shower before he friends could wake up she quickly cleaned up. Leaving her hair wet she slipped into her uniform. Throwing her bag over her shoulder she picked up her wand and stored it in the pocket of her robe. She slipped quietly past her friends and into the common room. Relishing the empty morning she climbed through the portrait hole and started up towards the Owlery.

She got inside just as the sun was clearing the horizon. Pulling out the letter she attached it to a barn owl and watched it soar out the window. Grinning to herself she pulled out a pair of binoculars to watch it continue it's journey. Only when she was sure she could no longer see it she ran back downstairs and to the Great Hall. It was practically empty yet she didn't care. Mornings were meant to be savored alone, nights were meant to be shared with friends. Plucking a few sausage links from a tray and placing it on her plate she heard a professor approaching.

"Well isn't it little Miss Black. Where are all your friends Black?" Professor Snape snarled.

"Probably still in bed, sir," She said with all the politeness she could muster.

"Well it looks like I have the joy of teaching your lot first thing. You best not be late," the Potions Master replied with disdain.

"I'll do my best," Amirielle replied. Snape walked away and Amirielle grumbled under her breath, "Snivillus."

Her morning ruined by the thought of having to deal with Snape first thing Amirielle wished for her friends to join her. No sooner had the thought crossed her mind did Fred and Angelina walk in.

"Why so down?" Angelina asked.

"Just found out we have Potions first thing," She replied, frowning at her links.

"You have got to be kidding me," Fred replied just as the door opened admitting a group of students.

"I sadly am not," Amirielle replied as a girl sat down beside her. A first year by the look of her Amirielle raised her hand in greeting, "Hello, I'm Amirielle Black."

"Hermione Granger, nice to meet you," the girl replied in a small voice.

"First day is always the most nerve wracking," Amirielle replied, "Oh and expect Fliwick to call by your last name. He has problems with pronouncing things I still don't think he can say mine."

"Oh and McGonagall might be disguised when you walk into her room so always be on the look out," Fred said.

"Oh and don't try to impress Snape it's pointless,' Angelina said giving a pointed look at Amirielle.

"Will any of the Professors care?" Hermione asked in a small voice.

"About what?" Fred asked.

"That I'm… Muggleborn," Hermione said. Amirielle let out a small laugh.

"The professors won't but I wouldn't let any of the Slytherins know," she replied, "You shouldn't worry about that sort of thing though. You are no different from the rest of us."

~Snape's Office~

Severus Snape did not expect to see Narcissa Malfoy in his office, well not on the first day any way.

"I haven't even had the boy yet Narcissa why are you here," He asked her.

"You have had her," Narcissa replied.

"Who?" Severus asked knowing exactly who she was talking about.

"My daughter," she replied, "It's been thirteen years ago since she was taken from me Severus. I never had an excuse to come to here until now. Please tell me about her Severus."

"She is your spitting image Narcissa, except she has the Malfoy trademark mouth. She smirks and smiles just like Lucius but looks and walks like a Black," Snape said he had started observing the girl the first day. Call it intuition he had a feeing this would happen eventually she looked to much like Narcissa not to be her daughter.

"Is she healthy? Has Andy taken care of her?" Narcissa asked. Snape quirked his eyebrow.

"Yes and no. She is healthy but your sister isn't her adoptive mother. Your cousin Sirius has been raising her," Severus told her venom laced in the sound of the name. Narcissa's eyes went wide.

"Sirius Black? Has been… I guess it is fitting. He would have been her Godfather before…" Narcissa stuttered out, "How does she do in school? What house is she in?"

"She is bright but doesn't feel the need to push herself as much as she should. I try to challenge her. Her other classes come to her easily but she has her head in the clouds. She doesn't feel the need to impress others but I try to get her to attempt to impress me. She is succeeding although I would not let her know that myself. She is in Gryffindor but she is a credit to her house," Severus replied with a small smile. He would not admit it to anyone but Amirielle Black had grown on him.

"Does she know who she is?" Narcissa asked. Severus sighed.

"Not from what I can tell," He replied

"Do you think he's keeping it from her?"

"I really couldn't say," He replied again.

"I wish I could see her," Narcissa sobbed into her hands, "I still haven't forgiven Lucius for this!"

"Narcissa it hurt him just as much as it hurt you," Severus replied.

"I know," she replied and Severus put his hand on her shoulder, "I guess I just wish with all my heart that we didn't have to make that choice."

"You must stay in the back of the classroom invisible and silent," Severus told her against his better judgment, "And you can watch her in potions today. Do not let yourself be seen or I will not tell you anymore about her."

AN: I still want those reviews please. I like this story but I find no use continuing it if I can't get feed back so please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Sirius Black was not having a good morning. For one he had got used to having coffee every morning whilst Amirielle was home he realized he did not know how to work the coffee maker, the owl who brought his newspaper was content to poop on his balcony, and he had gotten a letter from Amirielle that he never hoped to see.

_Dear Dad,_

_You know I usually send you a letter the day after the feast. I realized on the train that you probably couldn't figure out the coffee maker so I'm including instructions on how to run it, although that isn't the reason for this letter._

_Dad, I swear I saw my twin, if I were still eleven years old and a boy that is. I would have thought nothing of it had he not been sorted in Slytherin. I never had any want to know who my parents are. I still kind of don't but if I have a younger brother out there, and if he knows, well let's just say I'd rather hear it from you. The boy's name was Draco Malfoy. Is he my brother? _

_On another note entirely Harry was sorted into Gryffindor. So all that work this summer was not wasted, will Professor Dumbledore let him stay with us over break? I mean it's not like he hasn't declined us before. _

_I love you Dad. The answers to my questions will never ever change that. _

_With Love,_

Amirielle

Sirius sighed gripping the parchment in his hand. He felt the blood run from his face and swore his heart flew up towards his eyes. He should have known. Of course Narcissa would try again. Of course Lucius wanted an heir. He should have expected this to happen. Sirius slowly walked to his desk. He pulled out some parchment and a quill. Dipping the quill in his ink he bent over the parchment and started to write.

_Dear Mirie,_

_I really feel like I should have saw this coming and I apologize for not. Yes you are a Malfoy. Your mother's name is Narcissa and your father's name is Lucius. Your mother is my cousin and your Aunt Andy's sister. When we were children I always felt protective over her. She would spend weeks at our house when my aunt was away. We were really close._

_Until that night, one night Narcissa, her sister Bellatrix, a family friend Camille, her parents my brother Regulus, our parents and I all met in our family room. The adults told us that we had to either join the Death Eaters, or in the girl place marry one. Narcissa agreed to marry Lucius Malfoy. Bellatrix agreed to become a Death Eater and later married one. Camille became a Death Eater as did my brother. I refused and packed my bags and moved away to James's house that night._

_Andy's marriage to Ted was what made them decide to force us into lives we didn't exactly want. You know why that is so I won't include it in this letter. _

_As for Harry I do not know what Professor Dumbledore will say to Harry staying with us. I just want you to focus on making him feel welcome in the Wizarding world._

_I love you my beautiful gift._

_Love from,_

Dad

Sirius sealed the letter and attached to the owls leg. Sighing he watched it sail away. He knew he would never be ready for her to know the truth. Putting his head in his hands he went towards the guest room of the apartment. Sirius had moved into a new apartment after James and Lily's death. It was larger then their old one they often let Remus Lupin stay in the extra room. When they realized Harry would soon be old enough to go to Hogwarts Amirielle, Remus and Sirius all work hard inside the room. Tailoring to fit the needs of an eleven year old boy, they went with a Gold and Scarlet theme. There were Cannons posters on the walls as well as Gryffindor pennants. Also one wall had nothing on it but four framed wizard photographs. The first was one of James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter. Another was James and Lily's wedding. The next one of the small family, James and Lily holding Harry. The last picture was by far Sirius's favorite it was one of a three year old Amirielle holding a one year old Harry in her lap, both of them smiling.

Sirius made the hardest decision of his life that October night. Under the impression that Dumbledore had wanted to tuck Harry away for a few months while things died down he let him go. Had he known Harry would never be allowed to come live with him Sirius would have ran away with him that instant. Every year after that night on the anniversary of that night Sirius would send Dumbledore a letter. Petitioning for his right as Harry's godfather, the same reply came year after year; Harry was safer with his aunt and uncle. Sirius failed to see how Harry could be safer with Muggles then with a trained Auror. Yet he followed Dumbledore's orders.

This year would be different. Dumbledore couldn't expect to keep Harry away from him forever. Now that he knew about magic and was in Hogwarts Sirius saw no reason why Harry couldn't at least visit. Sighing Sirius left the room. Doing what he had always had done in the past Sirius focused on what was at hand. Right now he had to be prepared for work tomorrow. Tomorrow was the day when Sirius would have to fight a big internal battle. Tomorrow was the day the Aurors had decided to conduct raids on ex Death Eaters. Sirius had been put on a team with his cousin Nymphadora. Which Sirius enjoyed because Dora was always a joy to be around, if it weren't for the house they were raiding.

The two of them had drawn the lucky lot of the Malfoy's Wiltshire Manor.

A/N: I apologize for such a short chapter but the next one is not only going to cover the Potions class but I might include the raid as well.


	7. Chapter 7

~Potions Classroom~

Fred and George entered their arms around their closest friend and ally. Amirielle was always comfortable sandwiched in between the twins. They sat at a table ready for three and Alicia, Angelina, and Lee sat behind them. Amirielle grinned unrolling a fresh sheet of parchment. A group of Slytherins sat close by Amirielle could already tell that she might not come out of class in one piece. Dipping her quill in the blue ink she often used she wrote the date on the corner of the parchment.

"Within each of your cauldrons is the name of a potion you completed last year," Snape said in his usual tone, "I expect you to complete it before the end of class."

Amirielle reached into her cauldron and gave an exasperated sigh. It happened to be the hardest potion from second year. She quickly got her ingredients out and started to work. Slicing her rat's tail in half long ways she gritted her teeth. Snape just wanted her to fail because he hated her dad. She threw the thicker half in the cauldron. She wasn't going to let him ruin her chances at becoming an Auror because of his foolish prejudices. Potions weren't exactly her forte but she knew if she worked diligently at it she would eventually get the hang of it. She knew if she spent half the time she flew working on potions she could easily become a potion's master. Not that she wanted to. She looked at Fred who was diligently working over top his cauldron. She also looked at George who was falling asleep in his. She kicked him under the table and he jumped. Amirielle gave him a meaningful look and he pulled the piece of parchment out of his cauldron. Adding the eye of newt she stirred counter-clockwise three times clockwise one. After doing that for fifteen minutes she let the potion simmer.

It was then she felt it. She felt like someone was watching her. She looked up at Snape. It wasn't him he was bent over a grade book. It wasn't any of her friends or classmates either they were all bent over their work. Amirielle took a deep breath and went back to work. Still she couldn't shake the feeling. Glancing around again she sighed. It must be her overactive imagination.

Meanwhile, Narcissa Malfoy was enthralled. She hadn't taken her eyes of her daughter since she walked into the room sandwiched between two boys. She marveled at how relaxed her daughter was around the boys. At that age Narcissa would have blushed if a boy had looked at her sideways. Still she couldn't deny the resemblance between her and Draco. They were siblings, no doubt about it. Narcissa's breath caught in her throat. It seemed as though Amirielle was looking right at her. She saw Amirielle shake her head and bend back over her cauldron. Narcissa let out the breath she had been holding which caused the boy who was nearest to her check his cauldron for leaks.

"Fred," Amirielle whispered.

"Yeah Mir," Fred said looking up from his work.

"Do you feel like someone is watching you?" Amirielle asked.

"Nuh uh," Fred said, "Your potions coming along good though."

"You're the expert," Amirielle said and Fred smiled.

"Black, Weasley, you might want to focus on your potions and not talking," Snape called over to them.

"Yes, sir," they said and got back to work. Narcissa cover her mouth to keep from gasping. The boys that were her daughter's friends were Weasleys! How could it have come to this? Lucius would be livid if he found out. Then again it serves him right. He made the stupid mistake of promising the Dark Lord anything. Then Narcissa heart broke a little. She saw Amirielle smile. It was a beautiful smile, one that would make a bird sing. She watched as Amirielle poured her potion in a flask, label it, and walk towards the front of the classroom and place it on the desk. One her way back towards her table she passed Narcissa and stopped turning back and looking at her again. Then shaking her head she continued to her seat. Narcissa continued to stare as the class rounded up and the bell rang. She watched as Amirielle gathered up her things and headed out the room. Narcissa felt a tear trickle down her cheek and realized she had been silently crying the whole time.

~Lunch Time~

"Mir, how do you stay awake in that class!" Angelina was saying as the six of them walked out of History of Magic class.

"I read out of the text rather then listen to Binns," Amirielle said handing her perfectly outlined notes to Angelina who smiled gratefully and stuck them into her bag.

"That still doesn't explain it," George replied as he opened the Great Hall doors for the three girls. They walked over to their usual spot on the bench. The three girls sat across from their male counterparts. Just as they were about to start eating an owl swooped down and dropped a letter in Amirielle's lap. Looking at the handwriting she sighed and decided to open it later. She carefully slipped it into her bag and dug into her food. Although her friends noticed the obvious movements they decided not to say anything. They continued to eat in silence until a hassled looking Harry Potter walked into the Great Hall with a slightly less hassled Ron Weasley.

"What happened to you two?" Fred asked.

"We got lost," Ron said sitting down a pulling the nearest plate to him.

"It happens," Amirielle said handing Harry a roll.

"This place is so big," Harry said, "I've never seen anything like it!"

"That is because there isn't anything like it!" Alicia said looking up to the ceiling.

"What's it like? Growing up around magic I mean," Harry asked and Amirielle smiled.

"I couldn't really tell you. I've never had to live without it. It can be horrible sometimes. I mean my dad's best friend was… uh never mind," Amirielle said stopping herself before treading on dangerous waters.

"What 'bout your dad's best friend?" Ron said his mouth full of chicken.

"Well he was killed by Voldemort…" Amirielle said in a small voice and a visible shudder went through everyone, everyone but Harry that is. Amirielle never apologized for calling Voldemort by his name.

"You say his name?" Harry asked. Hagrid said that only Dumbledore called Voldemort by his name.

"Yeah, my dad and my Uncle Remus do, too. It's a force of habit for most people. He's gone now. There is absolutely no reason to continue calling him You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. It's almost worse then the Sisters of Light in the Sword of Truth series," She said and spooned some soup in her mouth, "Oh sorry I forgot you guys don't read muggle fiction."

"You and your weird books," Lee said. Then a voice piped up behind Angelina.

"Those are really good books, which ones have you read?" the little first year Hermione asked.

"I'm halfway through the second one, why how far are you?" Amirielle asked.

"I finished _Confessor_ a couple months ago."

"Wow," Amirielle said, "Your serious?"

"I read a lot. I loved Zedd. It made me wish with all my heart magic was real. I guess I didn't have to wish did I?"

"No, you didn't…"


	8. Chapter 8

~At the Malfoy Manor~

"Tonks I do not know how well I'm going to be able to handle this," Sirius told his cousin and partner, "You are going to have to keep me from killing him."

"Sirius, remember if you end up in Azkaban, Amirielle ends up without a parent. You wouldn't want that would you?" Tonks said holstering her wand before knocking on the door of the Wiltshire Manor. Tonks' hair was a pale blonde that afternoon. She could have easily been Amirielle's sister the way she looked. Sirius wondered if it was her secret way of punishing her aunt and uncle for what they did to her younger cousin. In the middle of his musings a small green house elf answered the door.

"How cans Eppy helps the mister and mistress?" it asked wringing the teas towel around it's waist in its hands.

"Eppy, I'm Auror Black and this is Auror Tonks we are here to conduct a raid on the house," Sirius told the nervous looking house elf.

"Come ins Aurors come ins Eppy will take your cloaks sir and miss," the little green thing said as another house elf appeared next to Eppy.

"I is Gratch sir and miss, how can I help you, sir and miss," Gratch asked. They took off their cloaks and handed them to the first elf.

"We need to see your Master or Mistress," Tonks said, "Tell them two Aurors are here to conduct the yearly raid."

"Master is at work but Gratch will get Mistress from the Autumn Parlor," Gratch said and Disapperated. The other house elf went away with a pop as well. Soon Narcissa Malfoy descended the stairs and looked expectantly at Sirius and Tonks.

"Well is this a treat. Misfits from the family coming along to stare at what they only wished they had," Narcissa said with disdain. Her nose rose into the air giving an even bigger look of contempt about her. She wore a blue robe with a silver broach and Sirius could see her features within that of Amirielle's. Amirielle often made that very same face when talking about Snape.

"Hello dear cousin it is very nice to see you again," Sirius said a smirk crossing his face.

"I can do without your cheek, Black," Narcissa said then with an exasperated sigh she tapped her foot, "How long is this going to take? I am having some women over for tea. I would like you two to be gone before they arrive. I do have a reputation to uphold unlike the two of you."

"Malfoy," Sirius began a crease appearing between his brows, "It is not our fault you consorted with Voldemort. It is yours and yours alone. You made your choice and you have to live with it. We will take as long as we need!"

"Why do I get the impression, Black, that you are talking about more then the raid you are about to perform?" Narcissa said glaring evenly at her cousin.

"Maybe because I am," Sirius said reaching for his wand. Tonks, who had been watching the whole ordeal in mild shock, lightly touched Sirius elbow. Shaking her head she looked meaningfully at him. He gritted his teeth and let his hands fall to his sides.

"If you could Mrs. Malfoy," Tonks said happy to have diffused a potentially volatile situation, "please show us around to the rooms you use the most."

"Of course," Narcissa said coolly and she turned on her heels and led the pair up the stairs. Tonks sighed; this was going to be a hellish morning.

Eventually the two completed the raid and after going off duty the two decided to have a drink at the Leaky Cauldron. As they sat at the bar Tonks looked at Sirius, "Tell me why you went and did that Sirius?"

"Two Firewhiskies," Sirius said to Tom, "Did what Tonks?"

"Torture Narcissa like that?" Tonks replied grabbing hold of the bottle after Tom set it down.

"She needed to know that there was no way she could change the past. Amirielle is my daughter now. She gave up her rights a long time ago," Sirius replied taking a long swig of Firewhiskey.

"Sirius for all she knows Amirielle is being raised by my family," Tonks said taking a drink of her own.

"Do you seriously think Narcissa Malfoy hasn't been spying on Amirielle since the day she entered Hogwarts. Hell, I wouldn't be surprise if we find out Snivillus has been doing it for her," Sirius said bitterly.

"No wonder she hates his class. The animosity between the two of you is palpable from a distance. I'd hate to see what he is like to her in class," Tonks said taking another drink.

"Badly, from what she tells me," Sirius said looking down in his bottle.

"Do me a favor and don't drown yourself in that drink okay," Tonks told him. Sirius looked up at her and she smiled. He childishly stuck out his tongue at her. She then laughed outright. Gaining her composure she looked soberly at Sirius, "Okay what is really bothering you?"

"Huh?" Sirius asked.

"You don't brood for just any reason Sirius what is wrong?" Tonks asked him. He gritted his teeth and reached into the pocket of his cloak he handed her the letter from Amirielle. Tonks read it over, "Oh Sirius I am so sorry."

"To smart for her own good she is," Sirius said, "I am just so worried about how she is going to feel finding out who her real parents are."

"She won't love you any less, you know that," Tonks told him sincerely.

"But how will this affect her relationship with herself?" Sirius asked Tonks, "I mean how would you handle it if you found out that after getting rid of you your parents went ahead and had another child, a son, a male heir, but they had left you out in the cold on some doorstep? Not to mention they are the richest most prejudice people in the Wizarding World."

"Amirielle will handle this like she handles everything," Tonks replied, "She'll see it as another challenge to overcome. She'll embrace it. She'll beat it. Amirielle wouldn't settle for anything less. Look at you Sirius you overcame your background and you're a better person because of it. Amirielle has one up on you, she is being raised in a home that accepts her and treats her like she belongs. You and my mum never had that."

"I guess your right," Sirius said smiling, "She isn't the type to let this sort of thing bring her down."

"No she is like her father in that regard," Tonks replied then glancing at her watch she gasp, "Oh bloody hell, I have a date in two hours! I have to go home and get ready Sirius. You need help home?"

"Nah," Sirius replied, "I'm going to go ahead and leave myself. I want to get a jump start on this paperwork."

"Okay see you tomorrow Sirius."

"You too, Tonks," Sirius replied.

~At Malfoy Manor after the Auror's Departure~

As soon as her cousin and niece left Narcissa Malfoy barked orders at the house elves not to disturb her and she ran up and barricaded herself in the room she and Lucius shared. She then proceeded to crumple onto the floor and cry. Luckily she had lied about the tea that afternoon because there would be no way she would be able to compose herself after that.

Lucius decided to surprise his wife for lunch. He appeared at Malfoy Manor with a jewelry box and flowers. He asked Eppy where his wife was and Eppy told him. Eppy also told him about the raid and the conversation Eppy had already punished himself for eavesdropping in on. A frown graced Lucius stoic features and he proceeded up the stairs to his bedroom. Upon opening the door he found his beloved Narcissa crumpled up on the floor. Setting the flowers and the jewelry on the bedside table he sunk to the ground and gathered his wife in his arms. She clung to him and cried into his shirt. He advanced onto picking her up and walking to the bed. After getting comfortable he allowed his wife to cry. Damning himself and Sirius Black for causing his Narcissa this much pain he soothingly rubbed her back. Eventually the tears stopped and Narcissa looked up at him through bloodshot eyes.

"I'm sorry, love," She said, "You shouldn't have had to see me like that.

"Nonsense, Cissa," Lucius said to her, "If it weren't for my idiotic promise you would have never had to go through that!"

"Lucius I want you to stop blaming yourself," Narcissa said sternly and Lucius looked down at her in surprise, "I should have realized that this is as hard on you as it is on me. Lucius forget our childish mistakes. What is done is done. That is the last time you will see me cry over our lost child. Whoever Amirielle was going to be is gone now. We must come to terms with that."

"Oh Narcissa," Lucius said and he held her closer. Could it be that she finally forgave him for the mistake he made in his youth, "What brought this about?"

"You know I went to Hogwarts to see Severus yesterday," Narcissa said and Lucius nodded, "You know he was kind enough to allow me to look in on one of her classes. Well I saw her, oh Lucius there is no doubt she is Draco's sister. They look just like each other. Unfortunately, I happened to see the type of people she gathered around her. She was sitting with two Weasleys Lucius. I couldn't believe my eyes. If she had been raised by us she would no better. Then when I got home I realized she wasn't raised by us. She wasn't even raised by Andy. She was raised by…"

"Sirius Black," Lucius finished.

"How did you know?" Narcissa asked him.

"I have been periodically checking on her though some connections I have at the Ministry," Lucius replied.

"She isn't ours Lucius, as much as we wished she was, she isn't. We can only mourn the fact that we lost that chance," Narcissa said and a tear ran down her face. Lucius quickly whipped it away and then kissed his wife's forehead.

"Oh my love," He said, "I have never met someone wiser then you are."

"Don't be silly Lucius," Narcissa said.

~In Gryffindor Tower Later that Night~

Amirielle had finally found time to be alone. She sat cross legged on the bed and her long hair hung wet around her face. She pulled out the letter from her father. Preparing herself she took a deep breath. Amirielle continued to open the letter. Holding her breath she read through it twice. Surprisingly a weight seemed to lift off her shoulder. She knew. It was over. Lucius and Narcissa were her biological parents. The boy, Draco, was her brother. She released the breath she was holding. The world hadn't fallen around her. Amirielle hadn't been struck by lightening. She would go to bed tonight and wake up tomorrow in Gryffindor. She would still be Amirielle. Her father was still her father. She was still his blue bear. Grinning, she folded up the letter and put it in her bedside table drawer along with other letters and notes. Everything was going to be okay. Amirielle stood up and quickly headed back down to the common room, where a game of Exploding Snap awaited her.


	9. Chapter 9

~At Hogwarts~

Amirielle was digging into some roasted potatoes. Fred was dozing into the kidney pie he had a great helping of. Amirielle lightly kicked him under the table and he jerked awake. "What?" He asked her. She pointed over his shoulder. He turned around and jumped. Oliver Wood stood behind him.

"Sorry, mate," Oliver said clapping Fred on the back.

"Don't go sneaking up behind me like that," Fred said and Amirielle grinned.

"So when are we going to have seeker try-outs?" Angelina asked as she sat down next to Fred.

"As soon as Madame Hooch has her annual first year flying class," Oliver said, "We get the field first."

"Of course, we do mate," George said with a laugh, "Hoochy loves you."

"George if you say that again I will be forced to throw you down a very deep hole," Oliver said and started walking towards the other end of the table. As Oliver left Harry and Ron came in. Harry looked very offended about something.

"Hey Harry," Amirielle said, "What's got your knickers in a twist?"

"Ignore her Harry she is in a playful mood," Fred said and glared at Amirielle. Amirielle in turned took a huge bite of potatoes and winked at her friend.

"In all seriousness though, what's bothering you?" Amirielle asked.

"Professor Snape," Harry muttered, "He acted like all I could do is be famous, you know. He started bombarding me with questions and all I was doing was taking notes on the speech he was giving…"

"Oh oh oh, let me guess it was the whole bottle fame, brew glory, put a stopper in death spiel," Amirielle said.

"Yeah, then all of a sudden he started asking me all kinds of questions like what a bezoar was. I didn't know but Hermione did so I told him to ask her and he took a point off Gryffindor. Then Neville blew up his cauldron and he blamed me and took another point off!" Harry said. Amirielle hid a grin behind her hand. It seemed like Snivillus found a new scapegoat.

"Ha," Fred said, "Mir, How many point did he take off you the first day?"

"Three from me and two from both of you for defending me and one from Lee for laughing at the two of you," Amirielle said tacking up the numbers, "That's a total of eight house points."

"I thought he hated me," Harry said, "He must loathe you."

"To tell you the truth it has nothing to do with either of us," Amirielle said. Harry furrowed his brow.

"Why is that?" Harry asked.

"Well, you know how my dad and your dad went to school together…" Amirielle started.

"Yeah your dad said something to that effect at the station," Harry said.

"Well, so did Snape. Snape wasn't exactly popular," Amirielle continued, "Our dad's were, so there is some animosity. Snape is the type to hold a grudge."

"That seems to make more sense then him just hating me because of this boy-who-lived stuff," Harry said.

"Well you no what helps me when he is making me angry?" Amirielle whispered, "I picture him covered in boils."

Harry laughed at that and looked at his watch, "Well I have to go to Hagrid's for tea. Thanks for the advice."

"Anytime," Amirielle smiled and Harry left for Hagrid's.

"Is all of that true?" Fred asked, "Or were you just making it up to make the kid feel better."

"Every bit of it," Amirielle said, "My dad and Harr…"

"Your not gossiping about your old man at the lunch table are you?" a voice said from behind Amirielle. Amirielle turned around to see Sirius standing behind her.

"Dad what are you doing here?" Amirielle asked jumping up and giving her father a big hug.

"Well I have some business with Dumbledore and I knew it was lunch time so I thought I would come say hello to my only child," Sirius said, "I didn't know she would be sitting here talking about me."

"Dad, you can't be serious," She said and then covered her mouth, "I mean, I mean…"

"You know very well I am Sirius," Sirius replied and Amirielle rolled her eyes and Fred snorted juice out of his nose.

"Mr. Black I thought you would have better jokes then that," He said after regaining his composure.

"Well Fred I can never resist doing that. It is not something I'm proud of," Sirius said mockingly putting his hand over his heart.

"Dad, didn't you say you had business with Dumbledore," Amirielle inquired.

"Well, I've enjoyed your company but I must be going," Sirius said, "I love you, Mir."

"Love you, too Dad," Amirielle said and Sirius waved and left the Great Hall. As Sirius walked towards Dumbledore's office a flood of memories hit him. Memories of his days in Hogwarts flooded every corridor. He walked towards Dumbledore's office. When he was finally in front of the stone gargoyles he sighed. Remembering his and James's first trip to Dumbledore's office, grinning he said the password and mounted the stairs. He went in after knocking politely at the door. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk waiting for Sirius.

"So it is good to see an old student again Sirius. How are you today? I take it you saw Amirielle," Dumbledore said. Sirius smiled.

"I'm good, Albus, and yes I did stop by to see how she was doing," Sirius said.

"I take it Amirielle's wellbeing is not why you are here?" Dumbledore said.

"No, I am a bit worried about her at the moment but that is not the exact reason for my visit," Sirius replied, "I wanted to talk to you about Harry's living arrangements."

"Sirius, we've been over this ten times. Every year since James and Lily's death, I have told you it is for the good of Harry's well being that he lives with his aunt and uncle," Dumbledore replied evenly.

"You have told me that but you have never explained why," Sirius told him, "Do you honestly expect me to believe that Harry would be safer around Muggles then around one of the lead Aurors at the Ministry?"

"Sirius, tell me, do you believe that Voldemort is gone for good?" Dumbledore asked in all seriousness.

"You know I don't Albus which is why I think Harry should be where I can protect him." Sirius replied.

"Well, there are enchantments around Harry's aunt's house that can only be there if there is a blood relative. As much as you love the boy, he is where I can keep him safest," Dumbledore told him.

"So the answer is still no?" Sirius asked.

"That is correct," Dumbledore replied, "But he can come over for the holidays and during the last half of the summer but he must still see his aunt's house as his home. I'm truly sorry Sirius."

"You know I won't give up," Sirius said.

"Do you honestly think I expected you too?"

"Looks like I have to go break the news to Amirielle," Sirius said, "I'll be seeing you Albus."

"Goodbye Sirius," Dumbledore said, "It does and old man good to see his students really grow up."

"I have no idea what you mean by that Albus but thank you," Sirius said and he left the room. Looking at his watch he assessed that Amirielle would be just getting out of lunch and if he was lucky he could find her and tell her before her next class. He headed back in the direction of the Great Hall. He arrived just as the blonde left enter the corridor. He signaled to her to come over.

"So?" Amirielle asked.

"No go blue bear I'm sorry," Sirius said.

"Bullocks!" Amirielle said and Sirius gave her and even look, "I mean golly gee that's horrible."

"There just isn't no way. The Blacks aren't related to the Potters in the slightest. Which is surprising seeing as how they are two pureblood families," Sirius muttered.

"Wait dad, I'm not a Black," Amirielle said.

"What do you mean of course you are," Sirius exclaimed.

"Not biologically! Well not one-hundred percent Black anyway. Did you think to check my paternal biological side?" Amirielle said.

"No," Sirius said with a smile, "You are brilliant Mir."

"I know," Amirielle said, "You know they have all those books on Pureblood lineage in the library maybe I'll be able to find something."

"You check your sources and I'll check mine," Sirius replied, "How does that sound.

"Like a great idea!" Amirielle said, "I'm going to go to class. After Arithmancy I have a free period and I'll go to library and start researching."

"You do that and I'll do my thing," Sirius said.

"I'll have to go to class," Amirielle said, "I'll write okay."

"Love you blue bear," Sirius said and Amirielle stuck her tongue out.

"Love you too dad," She said and Sirius gave her a kiss on the forehead and she rushed off to class. Sirius couldn't truly believe how much Amirielle had grown up.

~In the Common Room a Few Days Later~

"It must be time for the firsties first flying class with Hooch," Alicia said to Amirielle. She waited for her friend to reply but Amirielle was immersed in a book. Sighing she continued to watch the first years clamber up to the notice board.

"They have it with the Slytherins," Angelina said, "What do you think about that Mir?"

"That's very good Ange," Amirielle replied not paying a bit of attention. The other girls laughed. Typical Amirielle, focused to the point of ignoring the entire world around her.

"And then I killed him and stuffed him into a meat grinder," Angelina said.

"You did what?" Amirielle said looking up from her book.

"Hello, it's nice to see you're back on planet earth," Alicia told her through the giggles.

"I'm sorry but I feel a breakthrough coming along," Amirielle said as Fred George and Lee showed up.

"Guess what!" George told them.

"What?" Angelina asked.

"It looks like Oliver pulled some strings and got McGonagall and Hooch to let us watch the firsties flying lessons, show off and give em' pointers," Fred said and Amirielle's face lit up.

"That is great I am so happy to be able to get in the air for a little while!" Amirielle replied setting her tomb, _Ye Olde Family Trees_, next to her. She had been through several similar books and this was the first one she had found the Malfoy's full lineage in. It traced back so far though that it looked like it was going to be forever before she found anything.

"Yeah, we're lucky to 'cause they are learning with the Slytherins," George said.

"I don't know what we would do if Oliver wasn't Hooch's favorite," Alicia replied.

"Yeah and she wants your truly there to run down the Gryffindor Teams stats and nicknames, Terrible Twins, Triple A Threat and so on," Lee said.

"And how did you weasel in that little deal, because we all know you have no nicknames for us," Angelina scolded.

"Oliver isn't Hooch's only favorite!" Lee said and the six descended into laughter.

~The Next Day on the Quidditch Pitch~

Oliver, Alicia, Angelina, Amirielle, Lee and the Twins were standing beside Madame Hooch. Fred was marveling over Amirielle's Nimbus.

"Why didn't you tell us about this beauty during one of our one-hundred and one conversations about the upcoming season?" Fred asked.

"It just slipped my mind," Amirielle lied. In all honestly she hadn't said anything about it because she wasn't the bragging type.

"Slipped your mind… well…" Fred said.

"They're coming act professional," Oliver muttered. Fred and George saluted him and Lee and the girls laughed. Fred handed Amirielle back her broom and she grinned. Her bright blue Quidditch gear shone in the light and her hair was pulled back in a neat pony tail, as was Alicia and Angelina's. The little first years rounded the stairs and stopped a few feet away from the team and Madame Hooch. The team had helped Madame Hooch set up twenty broomsticks in a straight line they had also gotten the balls out of the cellar. Hooch looked at the students as the stood there. Amirielle winked in Harry and Ron's direction.

"Welcome to your first flying lesson," Hooch started, "Today we have a special treat. None of the other houses got this opportunity so you better be glad. Standing beside me are members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team as well as our commentator for the games. I will let him introduce himself and the team."

"Hello, I'm Lee Jordan, I am the commentator for all the Quidditch games we have here at Hogwarts and I am probably the only person at Hogwarts who doesn't play Quidditch but who knows as much as there is to know about it. Beside me is Oliver Wood, who plays Keeper for Gryffindor, he has a record of ninety-five saves on average per season. Next to him is Angelina Johnson, who is one of our Chasers, she made a total of five hundred and ten points last year. That is sixty times through a hoop if you were wondering. Next to her is Alicia Spinnet, she play reserve Chaser last year, in the one game she played she scored six times. The blonde next to her is Amirielle Black, our other Chaser; she currently holds the record for most points scored in her first season. Last year she scored a total of eight hundred and seventy points, which is eighty-seven times past the various team's keepers. As for Fred and George Weasley, our Beaters, they have kept every one on the team from being knocked-off by their brooms more then once in their debut on the team. Needless to say our Chasers and Keeper are lucky to have Fred and George on the team," Lee said practically all in one breath. Amirielle marveled at that particular ability which obviously helped him in his ability to commentate.

"Although many of you probably have questions about how Quidditch is played we are here today to learn the basics of flying," Madame Hooch said, "Well, what are you waiting for? Everyone stand by a broomstick. You six go ahead and place yours on the ground. I want you to demonstrate how to get them into the air."

"Yes Madame," The team said and quickly placed their respective brooms on the ground.

"Alright, now watch as the Gryffindor team calls their brooms to them," Madame Hooch nodded and simultaneously the six teenagers held the hands out and in unison said, "UP!" They all quickly flew into their owners hands. Amirielle smiled and looked expectantly and Madame Hooch. She smiled at her and turned to the first years, "Now I want you to try. Put your hands out and say 'Up!'"

"UP!" everyone said and Amirielle smiled to see Harry's broom zoom into his hand. Eventually everyone got their brooms up and in their hands. Then Madame Hooch had the team walk around and show the others how to properly hold their broomstick so they wouldn't fall off. Amirielle went over to Harry and Ron and stood between them.

"If I know anything about the Weasley family you probably already know how to do this, Ron but go ahead and show me," Ron quickly complied and Amirielle smiled and looked over to Harry who was also gripping his broom near to perfection, "Move your left hand up just a small amount and you've got it Harry," She told him demonstrating. Madame Hooch walked by and nodded at the three of them. She then proceeded to where Angelina was standing next to the Malfoy boy who was not listening to her. Madame Hooch the proceeded to tell him he had been doing it wrong for years. Amirielle watched as her younger companions dissolved into laughter, "You don't like him very much do you?" she asked the two.

"Not at all," Harry said still laughing. Amirielle wondered if they would like her if she had been raised by er birth parents. She quickly shook out of her reverie as Madame Hooch blew her whistle.

"Now one of the older students is going to go up into the air a few feet and demonstrate how to come back down. Then the whole team is going to go up while you all try," Madame Hooch said, "Now Amirielle I know you have been dieing to get that Nimbus of yours up into the air. Please go up about ten feet and back down." Amirielle smiled and softly pushed off the ground quickly rising ten feet. Then as Madame Hooch explained what she was doing she slowly went back and landed safely on the ground, "Now you six go up ten feet and stay there," All six of them did, "Now I want the rest of you to push off the ground firmly and come back down. Don't go any higher then the older students."

Amirielle watched as they pushed off. One boy, who seemed a little on the awkward side, rose up twenty feet and going higher but before any of the others had time to stop him the boy had slipped and was quickly falling to the ground. He landed with a sickening crunch and the others all landed safely on the ground. Madame Hooch called for Wood, muttering something about a broken ankle and she had Oliver helping him to the Hospital Wing. Before following them Madame Hooch yelled, "None of you is to move while we take this boy to the Hospital Wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.'"

No sooner was she out of sight than the Slytherins started making fun of the boy. Amirielle walked over to where the other older students were standing.

"Madame Hooch is gone," Fred was saying.

"Uh huh," Amirielle said.

"We are surrounded by first years with broomsticks. How many do you think will be up in the air before Hooch comes back?" Fred said, "I'm thinking at least five."

"No more then two!" Amirielle told him.

"Wanna bet?" Fred asked, "I'll do you potions homework for a week if you win you do my history if I win."

"Sure but no coaxing," Amirielle said and the two shook on it. They turned to see Draco Malfoy fly into the air. Soon Harry followed him. Amirielle watched mildly worried. She knew Harry was a natural but she wouldn't be able to live with her self if he got hurt. Gritting her teeth he watched as Harry soared towards Malfoy who ducked just in time. She marveled at Harry's quick about-face. Then she watched as Malfoy threw a small object in the air. Watching in wonder as Harry dived for it, catching it just in time to pull out of the dive. She stood in shock, as did the rest of her team and Lee. Then they were drug out of their aforementioned shock by the sound of McGonagall's voice.

"HARRY POTTER," she yelled. Amirielle watched as his spirits fell. She was afraid that he had gotten himself in trouble, "_Never_… in all my days at Hogwarts… how_ dare_ you… might have broken your neck…"

Various first years tried to stick up for their friend and Amirielle herself was about to speak up as well when McGonagall motioned at the six of them and Harry to follow her. They followed her and eventually crossed paths with Oliver, who she also told to follow her. They eventually got to an empty classroom.

"Mr. Jordan you may go on and prepare for your next class," she said and Amirielle was positive that those of them with broomsticks were going tot get punished for not stopping Harry. Then McGonagall did something unexpected, "Wood, it seems we have found you a seeker."

Amirielle smiled as did the rest of the team, "Are you serious, Professor?" Oliver was asking.

"Absolutely ask any of your team mates, he is a natural," She said and Amirielle smiled, "Was that your first time on a broomstick, Potter?"

Harry nodded and Amirielle piped in, "He caught that thing in his hand after a fifty-foot dive."

"Didn't even scratch himself, Charlie Weasley couldn't have done it," Professor McGonagall explained. Fred and George laughed at this.

"I wouldn't tell him that Professor he would try just to prove you wrong," George said.

"I wouldn't doubt that," Professor McGonagall replied, "I shall speak with Professor Dumbledore and see if he can bend the first-year rule. Heaven knows with the team we have we need a better seeker then we had last year. _Flattened _in that last match against Slytherin we were. I couldn't look Severus Snape in the face for weeks. I want to hear you are training hard or I may change my mind about punishing you."

She smiled and dismissed the seven of them. When they were well on their way Amirielle gave Harry a high-five, "Your dad would have been proud Harry. He was an excellent Quidditch player himself."

"He was?" Harry asked.

"Yeah he played Chaser," Amirielle said, "Still you're the perfect build for a seeker."

"He sure is," Oliver said, "Good thing we have the pitch first thing next week. We are going to have to teach him the rules."

"Youngest player in a century, he is," Amirielle said with a smile.


	10. Chapter 10

~In the Gryffindor Common Room~

"This is hopeless," Amirielle was saying bent halfway over her book. Fred looked up from Amirielle's potion homework.

"You know if you would just tell us what you are doing we could help you out," He said.

"You could but then again it is just one of those things I have to do by myself," Amirielle said.

"You and you figuring things out," Fred replied and got back to work. Amirielle collapsed over the top of her book and picked up the family line she was just following. She was just about to give up when she got a break.

"I found it!" She yelled and jumped up, "I have to go find Professor Dumbledore!"

"Well, good you can finally come back to earth," He said and shook his head. Amirielle practically ran down the corridors towards the stone Gargoyles. When she got there she stood outside the two gargoyles. Here she was so close and she didn't know the blasted password.

"Sugar Quills," a voice said and behind her stood Professor Dumbledore. She gasped a little, "I take it you want to see me?"

"Yes Professor," She replied.

"Well after you Miss Black," Professor Dumbledore said and Amirielle mounted the stairs. After she was inside his office she waited until he sat down before placing the book on Professor Dumbledore's desk.

"We are third cousins, Professor. My great-great grandfather and Harry's great-great grandfather are one in the same," Amirielle said pointing at the link.

"Ah I see," Professor Dumbledore was saying, "Augustus Malfoy had two children, Cassiopeia and Adonis, Cassiopeia married Fredrick Potter who in turn had three children one of which was Harold Potter who married Alice, who had one child James Potter, who we both know married Lily and had one son, Harry. Let's go back to Adonis, who married Catherine Sigourney, who had one son Abraxas who also had one son Lucius. Lucius who is said to have had only one son, Draco. Then again you and I both know different now don't we."

"Is it enough? I know it's not as strong as an aunt or a first cousin but it is still there! Plus we'll have the add protection of my dad being able to perform amazing defensive magic. He is one of the best Aurors out there. Not to mention the fact that we love him and legally my dad has a right to custody over Harry," Amirielle told him all in one breath. Professor Dumbledore looked at her over his half-moon glasses then he pulled a mirror off the desk.

"Professor McGonagall, I need to see Mr. Potter in my office could you get him from the Gryffindor common room," he said into it. Amirielle smiled, "Floo your father Miss Black and ask if we may have an audience with him. We are going to ask Harry what he wants. I believe your blood relationship is sufficient and that with the added protection of your father he'll be quite safe."

"Thank you Professor!" Amirielle said and she ran to Dumbledore's fireplace. She threw the Floo powder in the hearth and stuck her head in and said her address. She yelled for her dad when she finally poked out the other end, "Dad, I found it!"

"Found what?" He asked still in his work robes.

"The link between Harry and me," She said, "We are third cousins, and Professor Dumbledore is going to let Harry decide who he wants to live with. He wants you to come over."

"I'll be right there," He replied with a smile and Amirielle pulled back into Dumbledore's office.

"One thing Miss Black before Harry arrives," Professor Dumbledore told her, "Do you want Harry to know the nature of your kinship, or would you rather keep that a secret."

"No, I don't want any secrets from Harry," Amirielle said, "I'm not ready to tell my friends but Harry and I, well we are going to be family."

"Okay, do you want me to tell him?" Professor Dumbledore asked and Amirielle shook her head.

"I'll do it," She said as the door opened and Harry walked in confused. Not long after Sirius appeared. He stood looking at Harry and Amirielle.

"Miss Black and Mr. Potter will you two please have a seat we have a lot to discuss. Sirius, have you or your daughter told Mr. Potter about your relationship with him and his father."

"I think Amirielle has told him a few stories but nothing more then that," Sirius said then after a nod from Dumbledore he turned to look at Harry, "Harry, I told you on the platform that your dad was like a brother to me. That was true. Harry your dad was my best friend all through school and afterwards when I went into training to become an Auror. He and your mother also watched over Amirielle when I had to work. They were Amirielle's godparents and I am your godfather."

"You're my godfather?" Harry asked, "Does that mean I can live with you?"

"That's why we're here Harry," Professor Dumbledore said, "You live with your aunt and uncle because of the blood relationship you have with your mother's sister. There is a strong enchantment around that. Recently Miss Black was able to find a connection between your family and her biological one."

"Harry, I'm adopted. My dad was one of Voldemort's followers and he made the mistake of promising Voldemort that he would do anything. One of those things was getting rid of their first born child if it wasn't a boy. I was their first child. My biological parents are Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Draco Malfoy is my biological brother. I traced my biological family back and my great-great grandfather is your great-great grandfather as well. We are third cousins and Professor Dumbledore says that that is enough of a relationship for the enchantment to be able to work," Amirielle told him, "My dad and I would love it if you would move in with us."

"So your saying that I can leave the Dursley's and move in with you two," Harry was saying while he looked at his hands, "Do you really want me to live with you?"

"Harry," Sirius said, "We already have a room set up for you."

Harry looked up a big grin on his face, "So I never have to go to the Dursley's ever again!"

"Not if you don't want to," Sirius said.

"When can I move in?" He asked and Amirielle and Sirius both smiled.

"You can start by staying with us for Christmas holiday," Sirius said.

"Okay," Harry replied, "That sounds great!"

"Sirius, Why don't I follow you to your flat and we'll set up the proper enchantments," Professor Dumbledore said, "You two can go back to the common room."

"Bye, Dad," Amirielle said giving her dad a hug. Harry then stood up and walked over to where Sirius stood.

"Thank you, Mr. Black," Harry said looking up at him.

"Harry… call me Sirius," Sirius told him ruffling his hair.

"Thanks Sirius," Harry said and turned to Amirielle who waved and lead the way out of Dumbledore's office.

"I don't know how to thank you Albus," Sirius said.

"Don't thank me your daughter figured it out," Dumbledore replied with a smile, "I don't know how anyone can say no to her."

"Its tough how do you think she got that Nimbus she owns?" Sirius said.

"Well, your new charge also needs a broom and as his custodial guardian you are now in control of his inheritance. I'll let you handle that. Also I will let you handle giving him this as well," Dumbledore said and he handed Sirius a soft package.

"Is this what I think it is?" Sirius replied softly.

"James' invisibility cloak," Dumbledore replied, "Yes."

"I'll make sure he gets this as well as the proper Quidditch gear he'll need," Sirius said and Dumbledore smiled.

~In the Great Hall the Next Day~

"You look tired, Harry," Amirielle said as she passed him some toast.

"I was just up late last night," Harry replied.

"Doing what?" Amirielle asked, "Come on. The twins are my best friends! I won't tell-tale on you."

"Well Malfoy challenged me to a Wizards dual at midnight in the trophy room. Ron was my second and Hermione and Neville followed us. Malfoy didn't show and Peeves started yelling. Flitch was coming and we unlocked a door and hid inside the room, only it wasn't it was the third floor corridor. There was a huge three-headed dog that Hermione thinks is guarding something," Harry told her. She smiled.

"That's weird!" Amirielle said, "Why would someone use a three-headed dog to guard something at Hogwarts? There isn't any place in the world that is safer."

"It has to be something valuable," Harry said, "or dangerous. That's what Ron and I think."

"I agree," Amirielle said but they were interrupted by the mail. Everyone was transfixed as six screech owls came carrying a long thin package. It was dropped in font of Harry followed by two letters and a smaller package.

"This one is from Professor McGonagall it's just saying not to open the package at the table," He said setting the first letter to the side and picking up the second which bared Sirius's handwriting, "This one is from Sirius, he's bought me a Nimbus Two Thousand. He says that you have one as well The other package is my gear."

"I was hoping your broom would show up today. Oliver's asked me if I wanted to help with your training today," Amirielle said, "After dinner, around seven meet on the pitch. The others will be there too."

"Sounds great!" Harry said and handed to note to Ron so he could read what tie said.

"A Nimbus Two Thousand," Ron moaned enviously, "I've never even _touched_ one."

Amirielle watched as the two boys left the Hall. Smiling she continued to eat.

~That Evening~

Amirielle walked onto the pitch he saw Harry already up in the sky. Grinning she yelled up, "Oi, Harry, bring it back to earth."

"Oh, coming," Harry yelled and swiftly landed. Fred and George following behind her dropped the box that held the different balls.

"We were going to show these to the first years but when after what happened we didn't get the chance," Oliver said coming up behind Fred and George. Alicia and Angelina followed quickly behind. Amirielle smiled. She rearranged her gear over her number two robes. She then handed Harry his number seven robes that she had already transfigured name of the old seeker off and put Harry's name on.

"We're just going to teach you the basics tonight then you'll be training with us three days a week," Amirielle told him.

"Okay," Harry said nodding.

"Alright," Amirielle said and she unlatched the box, "Alicia, Angelina, and I are all Chasers."

"This is the Quaffle," Alicia said pulling out the red soccer sized ball, "We throw these through the hoops to score ten points."

"I'm the Keeper, my job is to keep the other team's Chasers from scoring," Oliver chimed in, "Are you catching all this?

"Yeah," Harry said.


	11. Chapter 11

~That Evening~

Amirielle walked onto the pitch he saw Harry already up in the sky. Grinning she yelled up, "Oi, Harry, bring it back to earth."

"Oh, coming," Harry yelled and swiftly landed. Fred and George following behind her dropped the box that held the different balls.

"We were going to show these to the first years but when after what happened we didn't get the chance," Oliver said coming up behind Fred and George. Alicia and Angelina followed quickly behind. Amirielle smiled. She rearranged her gear over her number two robes. She then handed Harry his number seven robes that she had already transfigured name of the old seeker off and put Harry's name on.

"We're just going to teach you the basics tonight then you'll be training with us three days a week," Amirielle told him.

"Okay," Harry said nodding.

"Alright," Amirielle said and she unlatched the box, "Alicia, Angelina, and I are all Chasers."

"This is the Quaffle," Alicia said pulling out the red soccer sized ball, "We throw this through the hoops to score ten points."

"I'm the Keeper, my job is to keep the other team's Chasers from scoring," Oliver chimed in, "Are you catching all this?

"Yeah," Harry said.

"Fred and I are Beaters and we deal with those," George said pointing in the direction of the two black balls in the case.

"Their called Bludgers," Fred said, "Oi, George let one out."

"Alright," George said and Fred gripped his Beater's bat. George unhooked the chains holding the one of the Bludgers in place. It shot out of the case and made a beeline for Fred who hit it with the bat. The Bludger then soared over Harry's head. After a few seconds it started to make its way back and Fred and George jumped on top of it pinning it to the ground. After they wrestled the monstrous ball back in placed they high-fived each other.

"The Bludgers try and knock people off of their brooms It's our job to make sure they knock the right people off," Fred said with a malicious smirk.

"This last little ball is the only one you need to worry about Harry," Amirielle said interrupting her friends, "This is a Snitch."

"It's the most important ball in the game. It's very hard to catch because it is so fast and difficult to see. It's the Seekers job to catch it. You've got to weave in and out of the Chasers, Beaters, Bludgers and Quaffle to get at it before the other team's Seeker, because whichever team's Seeker catches the Snitch wins his team an extra hundred and fifty points, so they nearly always win. That's why the Seekers get fouled so much. A game doesn't end until the Snitch is caught, so it can go on for ages –I think the record is three months, they had to keep brining in substitutes so the players could get some sleep. Well that's it –any questions?" Wood told him and Amirielle smiled.

"No," Harry said.

"Well we aren't going to practice with the Snitch just yet. It's to dark and we might lose it. Alicia, Amirielle, and Angelina, I want you three to go up near the hoops on the left side of the pitch. Rotate, one keeps while the other two try to score. Fred and George, just get the Bludger and try not to let it hit any of the rest of us," Oliver said pulling out a bag of golf balls, "Harry, you and I are going to practice with these. Everyone meet in the center of the pitch when I blow the whistle."

~Halloween~

Time flew for Amirielle, between trying to keep her grades from dropping and practicing Quidditch three nights a week, before she knew it, it was Halloween. Amirielle loved Halloween more then anytime of year. She wore a black and orange ribbon in her hair that day. She spent lunch telling the twins about mischief night and how muggle kids would throw toilet paper and eggs on houses the night before Halloween. Although that was cool and everything the twins just couldn't see a prank in that. They had already blown up a toilet that year, sending the toilet seat to Ginny. The prank had been worth the Howler that followed. Amirielle herself had bought some shampoo and conditioner and left it on Snape's desk with a cleverly written note. She had a feeling he knew it was her because the day afterwards she ended up having to answer twenty questions. Snape had tried to stump her but she didn't miss a question and eventually he gave up.

She hadn't been so lucky in Transfiguration. She hadn't been paying attention and before she left class that day Professor McGonagall pulled her aside.

"Miss Black, might I have a word?" she had said.

"Yes, Professor," Amirielle had replied.

"Amirielle, you are a very bright person. You could easily be the top of your class. You need to start applying yourself. I've seen what you have done in Professor Snape's class. I realize you are trying to prove yourself in that class. I just want to ask you to do the same in this class as well," Professor McGonagall told her sternly.

"I'll try my best, Professor," Amirielle said nodding.

"See that you do," Professor McGonagall replied nodding at her to go. Amirielle mulled that over on her way to dinner. The top of her class had a nice ring to it. Resolving to think about it after dinner she quickly entered the Great Hall. As always they had outdone themselves with the decorating. Sitting down in between Fred and George she smiled. Pulling some chicken towards her she started talking about Quidditch and the Cannons Match against the Harpies that night. The trio resolved to listen to it over the Wizarding Wireless in the common room. Harry had eagerly agreed to join them and Ron's eyes lit up at the thought of it. They were laughing and talking when all of a sudden the doors burst open and Professor Quirrell ran in screaming, "Troll in the dungeon –thought you ought to know!" He said and promptly fainted.

"You didn't do this did you?" She yelled at her companions over the hysteria.

"No, but I wish we had," Fred said and George nodded his approval. Dumbledore set off a couple purple fireworks and gave orders for the prefects to lead the students to the dormitories. Fred and George groaned at the sound of Percy giving orders. Amirielle got up checked to make sure Harry was behind her and walked out. Half-way to Gryffindors common room she looked back to see that the two first years had disappeared. A quick scan of the room and she picked them out following a group of Hufflepuffs.

"Bullocks!" Amirielle said, "Fred I'll be right back Harry and Ron are going in the wrong direction."

"What?" Fred said and Amirielle quickly ran after Harry and Ron, "She's going to get herself killed," At that time though Percy was yelling at him to keep moving and he couldn't go after her.

Amirielle ran after Harry and Ron. She eventually caught up to them, "What are you two doing?"

"Hermione is in the girl's bathrooms! She doesn't know about the troll," Harry told her.

"So you thought you'd run off and warn her?" Amirielle asked.

"Well, yeah," Ron replied.

"Let's hurry up then," Amirielle told him and headed off in the direction of the bathroom. They heard shuffling and quickly hid themselves as Snape stalked past them.

"Where is he headed off to? Shouldn't he be in the dungeons?" Amirielle muttered.

"He's going towards the third floor," Harry exclaimed. Amirielle made a mental note of that. Then the stench hit her. Her stomach cringed and she felt like she was going to be sick. The troll lumbered past the three and into a room at the end of the hall. Amirielle and the boys followed it and seized the chance. They quickly shut the door and locked it. They turned to run back towards the common room about halfway to the stairs they heard a scream.

"Amirielle?" Harry asked her.

"Uh huh," she said.

"That was the girl's bathroom wasn't it?" he said. She nodded and they turned around and ran back. When they got there they unlocked the door and threw it open. The troll stood knocking sinks off the wall. It was probably about twelve feet and it was the ugliest thing Amirielle had ever seen in her life. The smell made her stomach hurt again. She fought the urge to vomit and ran into the bathroom. Hermione was cowering against the wall.

"Distract it!" Harry said and ran to Hermione. Ron picked up a faucet and threw it at the troll and Amirielle made sparks fly out of her wand. The troll turned and started advancing on them. Amirielle stood there trying to think of a way to defeat the thing. Harry eventually jumped on it and stuck his wand up its nose. Amirielle shook out of her reverie and started throwing every hex she knew at it which only made it angrier. Ron then did something unexpected.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" he yelled and Amirielle watched as the trolls club levitated above its head and with a sickening crunch it fell. The troll fell forward at Amirielle's feet. Harry got up and pulled his wand out of the troll's nose and wiped it off on the troll's trousers.

"Everyone okay?" Amirielle asked as the door opened to reveal Professors McGonagall, Snape, and Quirrell.

"What on earth were you thinking? You could have been killed! Why aren't you in your dormitories?" Professor McGonagall was screaming.

"I can explain," Amirielle started in her innocent voice.

"That tone never worked with your father it won't work with you!" Professor McGonagall said and Amirielle looked at her sheepishly. A small voice came from the shadows.

"Please, Professor McGonagall –they were looking for me."

"Miss Granger!"

"I went looking for the troll because I –I thought I could deal with it on my own –you know because I've read all about them."

Amirielle heard Ron's wand fall to the ground in disbelief. She fought the urge to shake her head. The two boys were so new to the cover-up game.

"If they hadn't found me, I'd be dead now. Harry stuck his wand up its nose. Amirielle distracted it with hexes and Ron knocked it out with its own club. They didn't have time to fetch anyone. It was about to finish me off when they arrived."

"Miss Black, why didn't you try to stop these three?" Professor McGonagall asked turning to Amirielle.

"Well, I was minding my own business when I saw Harry and Ron going off after Hermione. I tried to follow after them to get them to stop but by the time I got here they were already fighting the troll," Amirielle lied with ease.

"Well –in that case… Miss Granger, I am very disappointed in you! Five points from Gryffindor for your foolishness. Now if you aren't hurt go on to you common room. The students are finishing the feast in there," McGonagall said and Hermione left.

"Well, I still say you are lucky, not many fifth years can handle a full grown mountain troll, let alone a third year and two first years. Five points to Gryffindor for each of you. Dumbledore will be alerted of this and you may go," Professor McGonagall said and the three of them scurried off. When they got to the tower Amirielle left Harry and Ron at the portrait hole and went to tell Fred and George about the whole wonderful adventure.

~That Saturday~

Amirielle was securing her gear over top of her number two Quidditch robes. Smiling she went over to the mirror and wound her long hair in a tight bun in the middle of her head. She hated having her hair in her face during a match and was contemplating cutting it off after Christmas. She liked her hair but it was a hassle and Amirielle was nothing if not practical. She looked around the locker room. Harry was looking like he was going to throw up the breakfast Amirielle and Hermione had practically shoved down his throat.

"You okay, pup?" Amirielle said using the pet name Sirius interchanged blue bear with.

"Not really," Harry had replied. Oliver cleared his throat for silence.

"Okay men," Oliver started.

"And women," Angelina chimed in and Amirielle gave her a thumbs up.

"And women," Oliver agreed, "This is it."

"The big one," said Fred.

"The one we've been waiting for," said George.

"We know Oliver's speech by heart," Fred told Harry.

"Shut up you two," Oliver said, "this is the best team Gryffindor has had in years. We're going to win, I know it!"

Amirielle laughed at Oliver's stony glare and stood back up grabbing her Nimbus. They filed out onto the field Oliver leading Amirielle following behind. Harry took up the rear. They formed a semi-circle facing the other team. Amirielle faced fourth year, Pucey, who winked at her. She pretended to gag which almost made Angelina and Alicia fall into giggles. They composed themselves in time to watch Oliver and Flint have a mini arm wrestling competition. Hooch blew her whistle.

"Mount your brooms," She yelled and Amirielle mounted her Nimbus. A smile graced her features. Time to show these idiots, she thought with a smile. Hooch blew her whistle and Amirielle rose into the air and rushed the Quaffle. Angelina beat her to it. Amirielle soared after her and after quickly surpassing her she nodded at her to pass the ball. Angelina did and Amirielle soared on until she saw Alicia ahead of her and wide open. Amirielle quickly passed the Quaffle and raced ahead. Flint then boxed Alicia in and to the Quaffle. After a hairpin turn Amirielle gave chase but Flint was to far ahead of her. Luckily Oliver saved and threw the Quaffle into Amirielle's waiting arms. Amirielle was sweating as she raced towards the opposite end of the pitch, diving under Flint, but unfortunately she was hit in the back of the head by a Bludger. The hit sent her lunging forward and she attempted to regain her balance. She swore as the Quaffle fell out of her hands. Pucey caught it and headed towards the Gryffindor goal posts. Regaining her composure she headed off after him and watched as one of the twins sent a Bludger in Pucey's direction. He in turn dropped the ball and Angelina caught it and raced towards the Slytherin end. She narrowly missed a Bludger and threw the ball towards the goal. The Keeper tried to stop it but he missed and the Quaffle went through. Amirielle cheered and did a front flip on her broom. Pain sprung into her head and she registered that that was a bad idea. Resolving to have Madame Pomfrey check her for a concussion after the match's conclusion she went towards the Quaffle.

She obtained a pass from Alicia just in time to see Harry dive. The game haulted and everyone watched as the two seekers went after the Snitch. Flint, much to Amirielle's anger blocked Harry right before he caught the Snitch. She shouted foul like the others and Hooch called a penalty shot. Oliver nodded at Amirielle who shook her head. There was no way she'd be able to score with the double vision and splitting headache. She tossed the Quaffle to Alicia who scored. She cheered along with the others and got back into the game. Then something horrible happened. She watched as Harry's broom lurched. She felt her own stomach fall a few feet. Debating whether to try and help him off his broom on to hers, she hovered motionless. Amirielle was vaguely aware of Flint scoring in the background but her attention was fixed on Harry.

She sat helpless. By the time she had to react, Harry's broom was thrashing too wildly for her to do anything. Seconds felt like hours. Amirielle was holding her breath. Fortunately the broom seemed to settle and Harry raced off. He eventually landed on the ground and Amirielle watched as Harry looked like he was going to be sick. She gasped as he spit something gold into his hand. Merlin, he'd caught the Snitch in his mouth. He was yelling and waving it in the air. The entire team raced towards him and Fred and George put him on their shoulders and Amirielle smiled. They set him down and Amirielle watched as he raced off to where his friends waited. She rubbed the back of her head where the Bludger had hit.

"Oh," she moaned in pain, "that is going to leave a mark."

"You okay?" Fred asked her.

"Ever take a Bludger in the back of the skull?" Amirielle asked.

"Not recently, no," Fred replied.

"In case you forgot it hurts," Amirielle said.

"You need to go to Madame Pomfrey?" Fred asked as he looked at the mass of people on the field. He spotted his brother and raised an eyebrow at the dance he was doing, "You know what I think I should go too. I'm having hallucinations."

Amirielle laughed and then gasped in pain, "I'm going to start walking now."

"Okay, but I am going with you, I don't want you tripping and falling. Merlin knows who clumsy you are when you're getting your land legs back after a match," Fred said and Amirielle playfully slapped at his arm. He dodged it and the two of them headed towards the castle. Amirielle was clumsy as she headed to the hospital wing. When she got there Madame Pomfrey to one look at her and tutted.

"You've got a concussion alright," she said after examining Amirielle, "Nothing to do but watch you and make sure you don't fall asleep."

"Do I have to stay here?" Amirielle asked. She hated spending the night in the infirmary.

"Yes, and I do not want any lip!" she said, "You are about as worse as your father was when it came to spending the night here."


	12. Chapter 12

~On the Train~

It was harder to tell who was more excited for the Christmas Holidays, Amirielle or Harry. It was just the Weasley's, Amirielle, Harry, and Hermione in the compartment. Alicia and Angelina's parents were picking them up at Hogsmeade and Lee decided to stay at Hogwarts and get some work done. The older students agreed to allow the first years to sit with them on the train. Ron sat next to Harry cross legged on the floor. Amirielle was playing solitaire with Exploding Snap cards. Eventually the entire thing exploded and the compartment exploded with laughter. Amirielle smiled and took out a handkerchief and wiped the soot off her face.

"You always do that," Fred said as he reached over and picked a little ash out of Amirielle's hair.

"It isn't any fun if the cards don't explode," Amirielle replied with a laugh, "It's like working against the clock."

"You and Harry should come over for a few days," George said, "Bill and Charlie are both in from their respective homes."

"We could go flying as well," Amirielle was saying, "It's not like there is anywhere to fly in the city."

"Not legally anyway," George said.

"Amirielle, could we really go to the Weasley's?" Harry asked.

"We'd have to ask my dad," Amirielle replied, "But I don't see why not."

"That would be great," Ron said. Amirielle had whole heartedly agreed.

"We could play a game of Quidditch," Fred said smiling.

"I'll bring my extra broom so Ron can play," Amirielle said smiling at the younger boy. She didn't know what she was going to do with the old broom when a thought hit her. The Comet Two-Sixty was still in amazing condition. All the older boys, excluding Percy, had a broom of their own. Amirielle decided to talk to her dad about giving Ron her old broom for Christmas. She could already hear her father now. Amirielle had always had a motherly side to her. She felt like she should protect the underdog no matter what. Even at age thirteen she had a maternal side. Sirius would tell anyone who asked that he was relieved. Many people worried about a man raising a daughter with out a mother, but Amirielle was the first to tell people that there was nothing to worry about.

They continued to talk about everything and nothing until the train pulled in at the station. Amirielle was the first off the train. She wore a dark blue sweater and a green dragon hide jacket. She had her denims tucked into a pair of motorcycle boots that she had gotten for her birthday. Harry followed her out of the train and they searched the crowd. Harry was the first to see Sirius who was standing near the Weasley's. Sirius wore a pair of dark denim jeans as well. He was holding two motorcycle helmets in his hands. Amirielle instantly recognized one of them as her own, it was a phosphorescent blue. She didn't recognize the scarlet one but she was sure it was Harry's. Grinning she grabbed Harry's arm and started running in the direction of her father.

"Dad!" she yelled jumping on him. He almost fell over but regained his balance.

"How're you doing, pup?" He asked giving her a squeeze.

"Great! So how're you going to get both of us on the motorbike?" she asked.

"You'll see," Sirius replied with a wink, "Wotcher, Harry."

"Hello Sirius," Harry said with a big grin, "I can't wait to see your flat."

"You mean our flat," Sirius said, "You live there now, too."

"Oh, yeah," Harry said, "Uh thanks for the broom and the gear."

"Your welcome," Sirius said sincerely. Amirielle smiled.

"Hey! Mir mom wants to say hi," Fred called to her. Sirius nodded and the three of them went towards the bigger family. Amirielle was then enveloped in a hug by Mrs. Weasley.

"How are you doing dear?" she asked her.

"Great Mrs. Weasley," Amirielle told her with a smile.

"Fred wrote me about the Quidditch game. I hear you and Harry had some difficulties," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Harry had it worse off then me. He was almost thrown off his broom. Apparently it was being hexed!" Amirielle said and Mrs. Weasley gasped.

"Well that isn't good, I'd get that checked out if I were you Sirius," Mrs. Weasley told the man.

"I'm on it," Sirius replied with a grin.

"Well Harry let me see you," Mrs. Weasley said and then she gave Harry a hug as well.

"My, what are they feeding you at that school," She said, "You're nothing but skin and bones!"

"Um," Harry replied a little speechless.

"You three must come over during the holidays," Mrs. Weasley told Harry, "I'll fix a big dinner. How does that sound!"

"Sounds great Molly, I'll be in touch," Sirius said.

"G'bye Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George," Amirielle said giving her friends a hug.

"See you soon Mir," Fred and George said.

"Bye Ron," Harry called and waved at his friend. Amirielle and Harry went through the platform while Sirius shrunk their luggage. He then handed Amirielle her helmet and Harry his.

"Is this really mine?" Harry asked.

"It's to small for me," Sirius told him and Harry smiled. Amirielle walked outside and quickly located the motorbike. There was a new addition.

"I thought you said you'd never get one of those!" Amirielle said pointing at the side car.

"Hey, that's the motorbike from my dream!" Harry said with a smile. Sirius gave Amirielle a look.

"All three of us can't fit on the bike. Harry you don't mind riding in the side car do you?" Harry shook his head and clambered into the side car. Sirius then got on and Amirielle fell in behind him. Clinging to her dad she smiled. The ride to the flat was amazing. She could hear Harry's squeals of glee. She laughed at the confused motorist who undoubtedly thought it was to cold for a man to take his two children out on a motorbike. Sirius, while he was charming the steel monster to fly, also charmed it to keep warm during the cold weather. Sirius maneuvered the bike into the parking garage near they're flat. The windblown students ran towards the doors and Sirius quickly followed. He hadn't stopped smiling since he saw Amirielle and Harry get off the train. Finally his godson was going to be where he belonged. He shushed to two as they ran up towards the top floor where Sirius and Amirielle had lived for the past ten years.

Sirius eventually made it to the top. The two were talking excitedly of Quidditch. Sirius unlocked the flat and the Amirielle and Harry walked inside.

"Dad let's show him his room!" Amirielle yelled.

"I get my own room?" Harry asked. Sirius gave him an odd look.

"Didn't you have your own room at the Dursley's?" Sirius asked. Harry thought.

"Well when the letters started coming they finally gave me a room. I slept in the cupboard under the stairs until then," He said quietly. Sirius took a calming breath. There was nothing to do about it now. Harry was his now. He would stay here with him and Amirielle. Sirius nodded towards the bedroom that was now his godson's. Harry opened the door and smiled. The room had been magically expanded. On one wall were a giant bed and a nightstand. On the other wall there was a closet filled with clothes and a dresser. On the wall where the pictures hung Sirius had put a book shelf and a desk.

"In the closet there is a broom rack for your Nimbus and a drawer specifically set aside for your gear. You and I will share the bathroom right next door seeing as Amirielle has her own leading off her room," Sirius explain pulling Harry's trunk out of his pocket and unshrinking it, "You probably have some things at your aunt's we can go—"

"No," Harry said, "Everything I have that's important is in my trunk."

"Oh," Sirius said softly.

"Want to show him your room?" Sirius said then turning to Amirielle.

"Sure!" Amirielle said, "Coming Harry?"

"Is that my mom and dad?" Harry asked pointing at one of the pictures.

"Of course it is Harry! Have you never seen pictures of your parents?" Sirius replied and Harry shook his head. Sirius walked over and pointed at the first one.

"That's your dad, Remus, who you will meet later tonight, a man named Peter, and me, we were a little older then Amirielle is. The next picture is of your parents wedding. There is your mom and dad and me as the best man," Sirius explained, "This is you as a wee one and your folks. This last picture is of you and Amirielle when you were about a year old."

"Wow," Harry said reaching up and touching his parent's picture. Sirius watched as a tear fell down the boy's face. Sirius put his hand on the boy's shoulder and Harry in turn wrapped his arms around Sirius's waist. Sirius held the boy for a few minutes. Eventually he heard Amirielle making tea in the kitchen. Harry stepped back from Sirius and wiped his eyes.

"You going to be okay, pup?" Sirius asked. Harry nodded and they went into the kitchen that doubled as a dining room. Amirielle had tea and pastries ready and Harry sat down and started to drink.

"Hey dad, did I hear you say Moony is coming over?" Amirielle asked. Sirius nodded.

"He's coming over as well as your Aunt Andy, Uncle Ted and Dora," Sirius said.

"Why?" Amirielle asked picking up a scone and leaning on the counter.

"Well, it's kind of a homecoming party for Harry. We're going to put up tree," Sirius replied.

"Dad… did you think about making dinner for every one?" Amirielle asked.

"Um, no," He said screwing up his face.

"Let me see," Amirielle said looking in the fridge, "I could make roast chicken if you go to the store and buy me some chicken and whatever vegetables you want."

"Sounds good," Sirius said and stood up putting on his leather coat, "Lock the door and unpack. I'll be back in a few."

"Hurry," Amirielle said and she led Harry off to her room. Sirius smiled as he walked out the door. He stood and listened for the lock to click before he walked down the stairs. Harry was going to get a little taste of what a real family was tonight. He quickly walked to the store. Once inside he headed towards the meats.

"Well, we meet again same place, different aisle," Camille called behind him. She stood behind him wearing a green sweater and a smile. Sirius heart thudded a little and he smiled back.

"How are you Camille?"

"Good, thought you said you were going to stop by for a drink," Camille said smiling.

"Well um," Sirius said.

"I'm joking Sirius," She said grabbing her some chicken, "It's good seeing you again."

"You too," Sirius replied. He watched as she walked off then a thought hit him, "Hey, Camille what are you doing tonight?"

"Eating ice cream and listening to the Quidditch game," Camille replied.

"You want to come over and have dinner with my family and I?" Sirius asked her, "We're going to put up a tree. Uh, Andy is going to be there."

"You sure you want me to come?" she asked.

"Of course," Sirius replied. Camille smiled and nodded. Sirius paid for the chicken and the potatoes and Camille paid for her groceries. Sirius gentlemanly escorted her to his home where they walked in.

"Hey dad…" Amirielle started she stopped mid-sentence Harry, who was clinging to the back of her neck, stopped laughing.

"Mir, Harry, this is Camille, Camille this is my daughter Amirielle and my godson Harry," Sirius said. Amirielle nodded and Harry waved. She dropped the eleven year old and took the groceries from Sirius. Harry followed the older girl into the kitchen.

"That didn't phase her much," Camille said.

"It takes a good deal to make her pause," Sirius replied and offered to take off Camille's coat. She graciously accepted and Sirius hung it on the hook next to his own. He nodded to the couch, "Please make yourself comfortable."

"Thanks," She said and sat down near the fire, "I can't believe your flat has a fireplace."

"Believe it," Sirius replied, "I added it after we moved in."

"Ah," Camille said and Amirielle walked in with two cups of tea.

"Hey shouldn't you be cooking?" Sirius asked as he took a cup and Amirielle handed Camille one.

"I am, Harry's helping. He says he's been cooking since he was eight!" Amirielle said walking back towards the kitchen. Sirius shook his head and rummaged in his pockets. He pulled out three magically shrunken items. He un-shrunk a tree stand, tree, and a bag of ornaments. He also grabbed set the tree up and put a preservation charm on it as the doorbell rang. He took three long strides to the door. He opened it to find Remus Lupin on his doorstep. Rail thin and ragged as always, but smiling and holding two presents.

"For the kids," He said placing them under the tree. Sirius smiled.

"Remus you remember Camille," Sirius said and Remus smiled.

"Good to see you again," He said walking over to shake her hand. Then he too made himself comfortable on the couch. This time Harry came out with the cup of tea.

"Uh here you go," He said to Moony.

"Thanks Harry, You look just like your father," He said with a smile. Harry smiled too, "But you got your mom's eyes."

"Thank you… uh, you want me to call you Moony too?" he asked. Remus nodded and chuckled. Harry laughed to, "I got to go back and help Mir."

Remus smiled as the boy left, "I see Amirielle has already started the boys training."

"Actually she said he's been cooking since he was eight," Sirius replied standing near the door. The three adults caught up while Amirielle and Harry cooked. Eventually the doorbell rang and Sirius answered the door. Andy, Ted and Dora stood outside of the room. Sirius let them in and made introductions yet again. Eventually Amirielle and Harry filed in. Amirielle had the roast chicken and potatoes and Harry carried the plates and forks. During dinner there were many persistent, "Please, Harry call me Aunt Andy," or "Uncle Ted," or "You can be one of the few who call me Dora."

They then turned on the Wireless and started decorating the tree. Harry's smile never left his face and Camille also brightened as the evening wore on. Sirius guessed that this was the first time either of them had had a family Christmas in a long time.

~Christmas Day~

"One, Two, Three," Amirielle whispered and the two of them burst into Sirius's room.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" they yelled as they jumped on top of Sirius who screamed like a girl, which he would deny after the fact. The three of the, raced down the hall into the living room. Harry's face lit up and Amirielle grinned. She piled hers next to her and Harry assembled his.

"Youngest first," Amirielle said and pointed to her present. Harry smiled and ripped it open he held up the sugar quills and looked at her questionably, "They're sugar quills; you suck on them during class."

"Awesome," Harry said with a smile. Then he opened Hagrids gift. Hagrid had made him a flute. He blew on it experimentally and the whole house agreed it was for show only. Harry then opened what Amirielle knew was a Weasley sweater. She herself got one every year since she started Hogwarts. Grinning Harry slipped it on over his clothes. The next gift was more candy, chocolate frogs, from Hermione.

"Now Harry," Sirius said, "This is something that used to be your dad's."

Harry smiled and unwrapped the Invisibility Cloak. Amirielle gasped when Harry put it on and his body disappeared. Grinning he took it off and set it aside. He pulled his next gift towards him. It happened to be a bunch of books on Quidditch from Remus. Setting those aside in glee, he opened the journal and color changing ink from Andy and Ted. The next gift was from Dora. It contained black motorbike boots and a black dragon skin jacket. Then he opened Sirius's.

"It's a Quidditch Today subscription," Sirius explained.

"Thanks," Harry said sincerely and slightly overwhelmed. Sirius smiled.

Amirielle started in on her gifts. First was her Weasley sweater which was blue as always. Second were blue fireworks from Fred and George. She then unwrapped Perfume from Alicia and a Harpies poster from Angelina. She got books on history from Moony and books on defense from Dora. She also got a journal and color changing ink from Andy and Ted. Her dad's made her smile widen.

"Books on how to repair motorbikes! This is great dad!" She replied and jumped up giving him a big hug. Harry to gave him a hug.

"This is the best Christmas I ever had," Harry said and smiled. Sirius smiled as well. He could remember a Christmas this good either.

**AN: Merry Christmas everyone I hope you like it =) **


	13. Chapter 13

~The Next Day~

Amirielle woke up the next day to the smell of cinnamon rolls baking and bacon frying. Jumping out of bed she ran into the other room to see Harry and Sirius. Harry looked like a jet black porcupine made a nest in his hair. Amirielle smiled.

"Ah, Medusa is awake! Harry don't look her in the eyes!" Sirius said and Harry laughed.

"Like you have a right to laugh, Harry!" Amirielle said smiling and Harry stuck his tongue out at her. She walked over to the table and sat down. Pulling the Pumpkin Juice to her, she poured herself a large glass.

"So what do you two want to do today?" Sirius asked serving them their food and pulling himself up to the table.

"Well… have you had a chance to talk to Mrs. Weasley?" Amirielle asked around a bite of cinnamon roll.

"Yes, she said we're welcome anytime she also told me to tell Harry to ask their other little friend if she would like to join us," Sirius said before taking a bite of bacon.

"Do you have a phone?" Harry asked, "She's muggleborn so I should be able to get a hold of her that way."

"Amirielle will have to show you how to use it after we eat," Sirius said.

"Sirius, I grew up around muggles I know how to use a phone," Harry told him and Amirielle laughed.

"He probably knows how to use a coffee maker too," Amirielle said and Sirius glared at her.

"I took you into my house and this is how you treat me," Sirius said to Harry who in turn saluted him with a fork.

"Can we go to Diagon Alley?" Harry said and Amirielle nodded.

"Sounds like a plan," Sirius replied and Harry smiled.

"Dad, I want a hair cut," Amirielle said and Sirius looked at her oddly.

"Why?" He asked.

"It gets in the way during Quidditch," She replied nonchalantly.

"Don't do anything to drastic okay," He said, "Make sure you can still wear your ribbons and stuff."

"I am going to go take a shower and get ready," Amirielle said pushing herself away from the table. She ran to her room and picked out a quick outfit. It was a pair of light blue distressed jeans and a dark blue long sleeve tee shirt. She laid her Weasley sweater out and walked into her bathroom. After her shower she got dressed and went into the living room where Harry was dressed and waiting. Harry looked different in his new clothes. They actually fit him instead of swallowing him whole. He was curled up on the couch with a Quidditch Today. Amirielle walked up behind him and ruffled his already messy hair. He sat up and glared at her then tried to smooth it down. She heard the barking laugh of her dad's behind her.

"Its useless kid," He said and Harry looked up, "Your dad couldn't get it to lie down flat if he tried. He eventually gave up and just made it look messier then usual by purposefully ruffling it."

"I think I need a hair cut too," He said with matter of fact tone and Amirielle smiled.

"I am the only one not cutting my hair?" Sirius asked and Amirielle nodded her long curls bouncing with her head. She opened the coat closet and pulled on a long blue cloak and she handed Harry a red one. Sirius reached behind her grabbing his navy robes and pulling them over his head. Harry looked at the cloak oddly.

"How are we supposed to ride through London unnoticed in these?" he asked holding up his robes.

"We aren't riding through London we are going to use the Floo Network," Amirielle said reaching for the green powder and started to demonstrate, "You throw the powder in wait until the flames turn green speak loudly and clearly and away you go. DIAGON ALLEY!"

Harry watched in awe as Amirielle disappeared. Sirius smiled, "She forgot to tell you to tuck your elbows in."

"Okay, speak loudly and clearly and tuck your elbows in," He muttered grabbing some of the powder. He looked up to Sirius who nodded.

"Amirielle will be there to wait on you and I'll follow behind," Sirius said and watched as Harry threw in the powder.

"DIAGON ALLEY," Harry yelled and zoomed through the mirage of fireplaces scared he wouldn't go through the right one but eventually he fell out into a fireplace into the waiting arms of Amirielle.

"I got you," she said before he fell face first on the floor. They were in the Leaky Cauldron. Amirielle quickly pulled Harry out of the way of the fire place as Sirius slipped through. Sirius then whipped out his wand and cleaned off the three of them.

"Hair cuts, lunch here at the Cauldron, back to the flat to pick up Hermione, and then to the Weasley's for food and fun. That sounds like a full day to me. How does that sound to you two?"

"Wicked!" Harry said and Amirielle seconded the notion. Bundled up against the cold they walked outside. Amirielle smiled at the snow that was falling around the trio. Amirielle led on to the salon beside Madame Malkin's but stopped right outside looking into the window. There was a dress robe of the most beautiful blue. The sleeves were long and sheer, ending in silver spider web like embroidery. The bodice was cinched in and it laced up the back like a corset. The neck scooped low and the skirt was full and long. Amirielle looked at it with longing. She didn't notice when Harry stopped beside her or when Sirius put his hand on her shoulder.

"You have absolutely no where to wear it to," He said, "Plus it probably costs more then a new broom."

"I know," She said turning to him, "I just like to look at it."

"Understandable but we are here for a reason," Sirius replied and he pointed towards the salon. Amirielle nodded and walked towards the salon. Unbeknownst to the small family a pair of grey eyes looked on. Lucius Malfoy saw and heard the entire conversation. On his way home from buying a gift for his wife at the jewelry store he smiled to himself. He hatched a plan and went on his way.

"I would like a hair cut," Amirielle said upon entering the salon. The witch behind the counter smiled.

"Sure dearie, and what can I do for you gentlemen?" she asked Sirius and Harry.

"A trim for the boy," Sirius said ruffling Harry's hair. Harry instantaneously tried to smooth it down. The witch had a tinkling laugh that made everyone smile.

"O' course right this way," She said leading the younger ones to chairs in front of mirrors, "I'll take care o' you first then move on to the young lady."

"Okay," Harry said and the woman cam over behind him and using her wand she wet his hair. Then taking scissors she started trimming his hair. She worked quickly and Sirius was surprised that she barely used any magic.

"Magic's fine an' all but there isn't anythin' that can beat the perfection you can get doin' it the Muggle way," she said beginning to trim Harry's bangs then she gasped, "O' my I didn't know, your Harry Potter."

After the usual fawning the woman continued on chatting about her two sons. Ravenclaw's, one two years above Amirielle, one already had a job at the Ministry. She finished up with Harry and passed her wand over his hair drying it. Granted it looked better it still didn't lay flat.

"Your turn dearie," She said walking over to Amirielle, "Now what do you want?"

"Uh, make it to about my shoulders and I want bangs that frame my face," She said looking at her father's reflection for his nod of approval. Then she shivered as the witch charmed her hair wet. Amirielle sat quite impatiently as the witch cut her hair. She barely listened to the chatter and her mind wondered to the dress in the window next door. She imagined herself in it dancing with some non-descript man. As they danced the man began to get more and more features. Red hair freckles, and eventually Amirielle was having a daydream of her dancing with Fred Weasley. Contrary to what she thought it was quite pleasant. Fred was one of her best friends; she also felt closer to him then to George. Amirielle quickly snapped out of it. There was no way she could be thinking thoughts like that about Fred. They played Quidditch together. It would be irresponsible of her to date Fred. Plus he probably didn't even like her like that.

"There you go dearie one of my best," the witch said and Amirielle looked into the mirror. She loved it and a big smile spread on her face. She hopped down and walked to where Harry and Sirius stood at the doorway. Sirius had to catch his breath. Without her long hair Amirielle no longer looked like a girl. Sirius noticed the beginnings of a young woman. He bit back the emotions and smiled at his daughter. He paid the witch and headed out into the cold. Amirielle and Harry followed behind. She turned and whispered in Harry's ear and the two of them smiled. The next thing Sirius knew he had been pelted in the back with snow.

"You little tricksters," He said turning around. In a split second he had ran to them tackling them into a small pile of snow outside the Robes Shop.

"Dad, get off I'm getting snow all over me!" she said loudly. Sirius stood helping Amirielle and Harry to their feet. He then put his arms around the two of them and lead them towards the Leaky Cauldron where they ate and headed back to the flat. Sirius shrunk their brooms and put them in his pocket. Hermione arrived shortly there after and after a short how to demonstration of the Floo Network for Hermione they were on their way to the Burrow.

"Hello!" Arthur Weasley said upon their entrance. They could smell all sorts of things coming from the kitchen. Ron came in and looked at Amirielle.

"Thanks for the Christmas present!" He said with a huge grin on his face, "Now I can play Quidditch after Bill and Charlie finish setting up the heat bubble in the back yard."

"Glad you like it," Amirielle said with a grin. Ron then led Harry and Hermione to his room and Amirielle went off in search of Fred and George. Sirius smiled as she went off.

"She's growing up," Arthur said as Sirius sat across from him on the couch.

"Don't blink or the same thing will happen to Ginny," Sirius replied.

"Watching the boys grow up has always been something, but Ginny. Ginny is already more mature then any of her brothers were at that age," Arthur said, "I couldn't have handled some of the girl things with out Molly. Personally Sirius I don't see how you did it on your own."

"I had Andy for some of the girl things but I admit she's probably way more of a tom boy then she would have been otherwise. So is Dora, so maybe it was some defective gene or something," he said with a grin.

"Defective gene?" Arthur asked with a bemused, "I thought Mir wasn't biological."

"Well, she isn't my biological daughter. I think the correct term is first cousin once removed. Dora and Amirielle are first cousins," Sirius explained in a round about way. Arthur nodded.

"I guess what they say is true. It takes a village to raise a child," Arthur said.

"Not a village, but a bunch of good influences do help a lot," Sirius conceded.

"She's a good kid Sirius," Arthur said, "She may look like the Malfoy's but she is all Black on the inside."

"How did you know she was a Malfoy?" Sirius asked a little alarmed.

"Ah when she was about ten it hit me," Arthur replied, "She looks just like Malfoy. I also remember when Narcissa 'lost' her first child. The math wasn't that hard Sirius."

"Have the boys figured it out?" Sirius asked nodding towards where the three of them were. Fred and George were showing Amirielle how their older brothers set up the heating charm in the back yard. Eventually Molly called them all to the table. Sirius sat at the head next to Bill and Arthur. Harry sat with his friends and Amirielle looked like she had matching human bookends on either side of her. Sirius observed the other Weasley children. Percy was obviously the outsider of the family. Scrawny and bookish he looked as if he would blow away with a gust of wind. Now Charlie on the other hand looked as if it would take a hurricane to make him trip. Large, he took up most of his corner of the table. Small scars decorated his skin and he sat next to Ginny. Ginny seemed comfortable near her second oldest brother. Sirius would admit it seemed like Charlie was protector of his younger sister. Bill who sat next to Sirius himself was an interesting character. He had a gleam in his eyes. Sirius would have pegged him as a perfect candidate for the Auror Academy. Still from the way the kid talked he sure loved his job. Sirius could remember back in his younger years before Amirielle. His job was what he lived for.

"So anything interesting going on down in the Auror department?" Arthur asked after a bite of Roast Beef.

"Oh, well we had an incident a few weeks ago," Sirius said he could hear Amirielle shushing everyone on her end of the table and he raised his voice for her benefit, "Knockturn Alley, no surprises there, got a call about a disturbance at Rothbarts Pub. Two men had apparently got into a argument over what archaic curse did the most damage. It was escalating and by the time my partner, Kingsley and I showed up the men had their wands out. No amount of talking was going to get these guys to back down and we didn't trust the others at the pub not to attack if we disarmed them. Neither of us knew what curses they were going to throw at each other so we cleared out the place as best we could. Then the idiot on the left apparently was sick of arguing and fired a curse. Horribly slurred it back fired and turned his face into a cumquat. Needless to say his buddy fell to the floor laughing and we had to take the guy to Mungo's."

"Dad, that joke is older then Merlin!" Amirielle said after he finished.

"Did that really happen?" Harry asked.

"Contrary to popular belief it did happen a few years ago," Sirius said and Amirielle stuck his tongue out at him.

"He's just told it half a bazillion times," Amirielle said rolling her eyes, "Every time there is a new audience.

"I can't help it. It's a good story," Sirius defended. The party finished their meal and the athletes of the group ran outside to get a Quidditch game started. Bill and Charlie themselves up as captains and Ginny was even allowed to play. Bill picked Harry, Fred, and Ginny. Ginny took to her end of the Weasley pitch as keeper. At ten years old the little girl seemed graceful on her older brother's old broom. Fred hovered around with his bat aloof and Bill took to the middle of the pitch as Chaser. Harry of course was excited to play seeker against Charlie who was supposed to be the best in the world. Ron mounted Amirielle's old Comet Two-Sixty. Sirius stood underneath the miniature game and released one Bludger into the fray. He also threw up the Quaffle which Bill caught first and the game was on.

"First to five points wins," He yelled.

Amirielle wasted no time gaining on Bill. Colliding into him on the left she surprised him but not enough for him to drop the Quaffle. Gritting her teeth she gripped her broom tightly with her right hand and used her left to attempt to pry the Quaffle from the older boys grip. The game lasted a half hour with Bill's team winning. Amirielle landed rosy cheeked smiled at her dad.

"Give you a few years Amirielle and you could easily go pro," Bill said after rounding up the balls.

"You think so?" Amirielle asked. She had always seen herself in a Harpies uniform although she would never tell Angelina that she would be to smug. Still playing in the pros would be awesome.

After seeing Hermione safely home Harry, Amirielle and Sirius made the trek to the flat. The three soon fell asleep exhausted from a full day.


End file.
